Country Grown Girl and The City Built Girl
by chapeloflove
Summary: When Rachel goes to Oaktown for a summer vacation with her two dads she meets Quinn, a true country girl (the square dancing, country music listening, cowboy hat wearing type.) But can a country grown girl and a city built girl ever really fit together? 3 shot.
1. The Country

The Country

Summer 2011:

_Rachel hated the Country._

Well perhaps 'hate' was a strong word. But she didn't like it. It was not her first choice to be driving into the deep country for the summer. Memories of her as a child, stepping in the pile of horse shit haunting her mind.

Blurred images of houses flew pass Rachel. Her head slumped onto the window, the heat from the summer's sun, hitting her directly. Her dads sat in the front, talking about idle things as they came closer and closer to their destination.

Rachel had nothing better to do this summer, it's not like she had great friends to stay behind for. Her fathers purposed the idea to her in April when Rachel began to try to find summer activities so she wouldn't claw her eyes out. Even though she wasn't thrilled by the idea, it was better than spending her time at the limited recreational center in Lima.

Their small car rolled on by the buildings which slowly began to become more spread apart till they disappeared altogether. Soon only empty fields started rolling past her. Rachel's eyes half lidded recognized that they were closing in. She knew this because there were no signs of civilization other than the odd barn house. They turned onto a long dirt road, the car jostling around, Rachel grumbled sitting back up straight. Her eyes flickered out the window scanning the scattered cattle in the field, and large wheels of hay.

They had really left their town behind. If Rachel though Lima was small she obviously had forgotten just how small Oaktown was. She hadn't been here since she was ten, around seven years ago. Back then she ran gleefully around the yard, keeping her grandmother company as she knitted, and tended to her extensive vegetable garden. Her Grandmother Helena was a popular figure in the town, everyone knowing her name and greeting her when they passed. Rachel felt like a socialite back then, everyone wanting to know things about her at Helena's side. She was a proud ten year-old, believing to already be set into her skin.

"Almost there," Her daddy smiled.

Rachel sighed, leaning back. Obviously this time would not be as exciting, sure she may have more ground to explore, and she would be moderately entertained. But that didn't discount how truly boring it still would be, the attention span of a seventeen year old only went so far, and Rachel's went even less. She was a city girl- she dreamed of bright lights, busy roads, and bustling streets. Oaktown was anything but. She really wasn't in her prime here.

They pulled into the gravel driveway the car slowly crunching under the rocks as they pulled up to the large house. To describe it simply the house looked like a doll house. It was white, with blue framing, and pink boarding the windows. There was a large wrap around porch with a swimming bench, a large American flag slightly waved in the breeze, sticking out from the porch.

Rachel undid her seat belt, opening the door at the same time as her parents. From the bench her grandmother ran, her long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled brightly at her sons and granddaughter crying out with joy. "There you are!" behind her an old golden retriever waddled, "I was wondering when you would be getting here."

"Hey," her dad grinned, hugging his mother tightly, "I missed you."

She pulled back lightly tapping his cheek affectionately, "That's because you haven't been visiting silly."

Her daddy pulled out their suitcases from the truck, smirking. Helena turned to Rachel gasping, "Oh my lord," she muttered "you have grown!"

Rachel smiled being smothered by her grandmother as she tightly embraced her. "That's what seems to happen," Hiram added.

"-Even as much as we wished it didn't."

Helena cradled Rachel's face in-between her hands "you are practically a woman!"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," LeRoy laughed "just last week she threw a tantrum after losing monopoly."

"Dad!" Rachel snapped, "That's because you cheated."

Her grandmother smiled with amusement, the dog licking at Rachel's hand. Rachel bent over patting her on the head, and scratching her behind the ear. "She's gotten old," Rachel observed, the white fur now bordering the dog's eyes and snout.

"Oh, Missy is an old hag just like me now," Helena laughed. "Come on, let's get out of this heat."

Rachel picked up her roller suitcase, having to lift it up over the gravel driveway, carrying into the air conditioned home. The instant wave of relief was met inside, the same old grey carpet and light blue walls surrounding her. "You remember where your room is right?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, taking her suitcase up the narrow stairs and down the hallway to the white door. Opening it she let out a sigh of appeasement. The room was just as beautiful as she remembered.

A full sized bed was push up the wall, white sheets a white comforter lying on top. A built in window seat with pillows pulled her in. she dropped her bag onto the bed, walking around to the bend and sitting down. The window over looked the front drive way, and the fields nearby.

She watched her parent's walk back out to the car a couple of times before they were totally unpacked. Rachel walked back unzipping her bag and taking out her sunglasses and hat. She stumbled back down the stairs to the porch where they had all gathered under the shade. Rachel pinched her yoga pants absent mildly looking out at the yard.

"Lemonade?" Helena asked gesturing to her side were a small tray of glasses and pitcher sat.

Rachel nodded, sitting down in a seat and taking the glass her grandmother handed her. She began to sip on it slowly, answering her grandma's endless questions about herself. She told her all about becoming team captain for her glee club, singing in the competitions, and finally being able to go to New York. Helena gasped and smiled, listening to Rachel's endless rant with the utmost interest. It was a nice change, Rachel was so used to people discounting her, and telling her to shut up.

There was a grumble, and a roar. Rachel looked up to see a cloud of smoke spraying up behind fairly large grey and blue pick-up-truck. "Oh I forgot to tell her," Helena mumbled shaking her head.

"Tell who?" Rachel asked, curiously craning her neck.

"I have a girl come in, she is trying to fix the sink upstairs, she comes by most days, I believe she thinks I need company." Helena grunted pushing herself up, "She is a sweet girl, she is actually your age Rachel."

"Oh,"

"I could have fixed your sink Helena," Hiram said.

"Well you two weren't here," Helena snorted.

The truck pulled up, parking behind the small Volvo. The girl stayed inside for a moment, before the driver's door opened. The girl was hidden by the cabin, reaching behind in the truck to get a metal box, carrying it up the drive way.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as the full image of the girl came into view. She had short blonde hair that was pushed out of her eyes. She wore dark jeans tucked into brown cowboy boots. A sleeveless white blouse slightly flapped in the breeze, the buttons on the top were buttoned up on ¾ of the way leaving most of the girl's collar bones and top of her chest exposed.

She was beautiful.

"Quinn!" Helena greeted the girl kindly.

"Miss Berry," she said.

Rachel's eyes fixated on her, not even carrying that she was obviously starring. Quinn's eyes flashed over to Rachel studying her and then to her fathers. Rachel's eyes first seeing the deep hazel eyes. "Hello," Quinn grinned, a slight tang in her voice.

"I forgot to tell you Quinn, my son, his husband and their daughter were coming today."

"Oh," Quinn acknowledged, "No problem."

Quinn turned to the family pinching the red box under her arm and taking her dark working glove off, sticking her hand out. "Hello there, nice to meet you I'm Quinn." She politely stated, she shook Rachel's hand first.

"Rachel," The brunette responded.

"Hi there," Rachel's father muttered.

Quinn straightened her back, looking back at Helena, "Well I'll be getting out of your hair then."

"Oh that's fine," LeRoy waved off, "come join us, any friend of my mother's has to be good, she has the nose of a bloodhound when it comes to judging character." He paused looking Quinn up and down. "You're Fabray's girl right?"

Quinn nodded, shifting her weight.

"I remember you, obviously you were only a child back then, that was Rachel's first visit remember?" he turned to his husband.

"Oh," Hiram pointed, his eyes growing "The girl with Rachel's lollipop." LeRoy nodded, Helena slightly laughing.

Rachel looked over to her two fathers in confusion, "What?"

Hiram and LeRoy were having a silent amused conversation. It was something Rachel had accustomed to. Both men seemed to be able to have conversations by just looking at each other. Hiram laughed when LeRoy muttered something that Rachel wasn't able to pick up on.

Helena sat back down, tugging the box from Quinn's arms and setting it on the table. She motioned her to sit down, telling her she would push her down if she had to. Quinn smirked shaking her head, and taking a chair next to Helena.

Finally after half a minute LeRoy looked back at his daughter and the blonde. "It was the first time we brought you out here darling." He started "You were little, four years?" he looked back at his husband for confirmation.

"Almost four," Hiram nodded.

"-Almost four and we took you out to the local farmers market."

Hiram began to chuckle, "Do you remember those ridiculous overalls we put her in?"

"-they were adorable." Helena interjected,

"She hated them." LeRoy laughed, "Anyways we had just arrived at the farmers market and Hiram like always, wanted to spoil you rotten and bought you a lollipop the size of your face."

"You're exaggerating," Hiram rolled his eyes.

"I'm really not," LeRoy pointed at Quinn, "Quinn was there with her mother, and when Quinn caught sight of the lollipop in Rachel's hands her eyes went crazed. She just had to have it"

Quinn began to laugh, watching the men, "she skipped up to Rachel asking permission for her sweet."

"You're mannered even when you are steeling candy," Helena snorted.

"At least I'm consistent," Quinn quirked.

"Rachel was stunned that someone would ask for her lollipop and she quickly told you 'no' but you were persistent. Judy was with us all afternoon so you had plenty of time to annoy our girl, trying to get her candy. Finally at the end, your charm had finally been stretched and you snatched the thing right out from her hands."

Rachel's face screwed up amused, looking back to Quinn for a quick moment, catching her gaze. The blonde smirked at her, shifting back into her chair.

"Rachel was having none of it and she screamed crying out. Judy took the lollipop from Quinn's hands but not quick enough before Quinn got a few licks in." LeRoy continued, "Once Rachel got her candy back she looked so disgusted that Quinn had licked it that she shoved it right back into the girl's hands, stomping away. And that was when the famous Rachel Berry storm off was born."

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms, slouching back in her chair. Quinn was laughing to herself. Rachel was slightly amazed how at ease she looked, as if she had known her dads longer than ten minutes. _Small town folk_ Rachel thought, they are all creepily friendly.

Quinn turned to Rachel, a light smile still stretching across her lips. "I'm sorry, for steeling your lolly."

Rachel shook her head, her eyes wide, "no problem…" she muttered.

"I'll have to somehow repay you. Childhood traumas follow people into their later life you know."

Cheeky.

"Maybe," Rachel scoffed.

"So what are you doing the rest of the day darling?" Helena asked, lifting the glass to her lips.

"I was planning on being here for a while, but I'll probably head over to Joes, I need to get the soles of my boots replaced." Quinn answered, flipping her boot up and looking at the bottom.

Helena swallowed smiling, "you should take Rachel," She motioned to her granddaughter.

"What" Rachel spoke up, straightening her back, "Oh no it's fine." Rachel was slightly wary of being alone with a girl like Quinn. Back home Rachel avoided girls like her. The small glint in the blonde's eyes threw a mischievous undertone to her seeming noble exterior.

"None sense, you're going to be here for a while child, you need some of that city taken out of you. A new pair of boots will do just the trick."

Her father's seemed to agree, Hiram already pulling out his wallet to hand over some money. Rachel felt her nerves speed up, her eyes glancing around the porch. Back in Lima it would be weird to take out a stranger you just meet shopping, here it seemed strange if Rachel declined that offer.

"Oh, go on." Helena shooed, "You don't want to be stuck with us for the rest of the afternoon do you? It will get you accustomed to some of the town. We will have dinner ready by the time you get home."

"Come on," Quinn motioned, standing up and brushing her hands on her pants. "I won't steel anything of yours this time, I promise."

Rachel had no other option. She couldn't deny her now without looking like some stuck up loner. She got up rather awkwardly, taking the outstretched money and stuffing it into the inside of her bra strap. She pushed her hair back, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth looking up at the blonde.

"Alright," Rachel caved, "lead the way."

Quinn flashed a toothy smile picking up her red tool box placing her gloves into it. "Tell Joe I said hi, will you?" Helena said.

"Of course," Quinn nodded.

"See you soon,"

"-have fun honey." Both of her father's said at the same time. She waved behind her following Quinn to her old truck.

Quinn glanced over at her a couple times down the path, opening the passenger side door. "Thanks," Rachel began to climb up, and that wasn't a figure of speech she was literally climbing up into the seat. She slipped once her foot hitting the gravel hard. She grumbled finally getting enough momentum to clamber into the seat. She could hear Quinn silently chuckle as she dumped the box into the back walking around to the driver's side.

The car smelt of old truck for lack of a better term.

Quinn rested her hand on the back of the passenger seat, right behind Rachel's head as she backed up. Quinn waved at the porch before finally pulling off down the road.

"So Joe is a boot store?" Rachel asked idly, making simple conversation. Rachel wasn't even sure how far away this place is, she could be in this truck for a while.

Quinn turned on her radio an older country song coming on, how original.

She has a tang in her voice.

She wears cowboy boots

She's nice to complete strangers

She listened to country music.

Rachel silently ticked off the stereotypical things this girl had already done. Quinn turned her head to Rachel, smirking

Damn that smirk.

"It's not really a store, Joe has a bar and he makes boots on the side." Quinn explained, "He is the best around though."

"Of course,"

"You really are a city girl aren't you?"

"I come from a small town. I hardly believe that makes me a city girl," Rachel huffed.

"You want to go to the big city though right?"

"I- how do you know that?"

"Your grandmother likes to talk about you."

"Oh," Rachel popped, "Well if you must know yes, I would love to move to New York."

"So if you are such a city girl, why are you out here?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I had nothing better to do," Rachel shrugged.

Quinn snorted turning onto paved road, finally. "Serious?"

"Well yes," Rachel answered slightly self-consciously.

Quinn puckered her lips, "Well Oaktown is happy to be your second choice."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing this summer?" Rachel asked

Quinn shrugged, "A little of this a little of that,"

"Fun."

It was silent after the roar of the engine vibrating Rachel's seat as she listened to the old country music. "you like the oldies?" Rachel asked,

"I like most anything," Quinn responded easily.

Anything country…

Luckily for Rachel it was only another five minutes more minutes until they stopped on the side of the road besides a building. Rachel unbuckled herself, jumping out. Quinn led her up to the door, opening up the screen door with a weary creak. Rachel peered inside the dimly lit bar a couple of old men sitting on the bar stools. A younger looking woman stood beside the pool table, playing against herself. A quite whisper of music filtered through the space.

Rachel was close to Quinn, staying to her side as if she was tied to a leash. Quinn strode up to the counter, taping her palm onto the dark wood.

"Hey there Derek," she nodded to the man beside her. Her grunted in greetings taking another swig of his drink.

The swinging doors behind the bar snapped open and a man in his late forties stepped out. He had dusty blonde hair and a rough stubble face. His eyes found Quinn, instantly grinning brightly.

"Quinn!"

"Hey there Joe," Quinn smiled.

Joe opened behind the bar, a dish cloth draped across his shoulder, his eyes flicked over to the shorter girl nodding towards her, "She's a pretty one," Joe smirked. Rachel shifted uneasy, "you keep bringing them in prettier and prettier."

Quinn shook her head, "this is Rachel, Miss Berry's granddaughter."

"Oh shit," he muttered rubbing his right hand across his shirt, "I'm sorry, Joe." He greeted her shaking Rachel's hand rather brusquely.

"er- Rachel."

"So what can I do for you two," He asked.

"I need my soles replaced." Quinn stated, "And Rachel here needs to get some boots, we got to take some of the city out of her."

Joe chuckled, opening the side of the bar, "Come on back."

Quinn nodded Rachel to follow her, both of them moving back with Joe through the swinging doors he had first entered from. Rachel silently gasped when she found an entire room filled with different boots. The smell of leather polish and old leather invading her senses.

"Now let's see those," Joe pointed to Quinn, putting glasses on. Quinn kicked the boots off, handing one to the man.

He inspected them silently for a minute, nodding "It won't take long." He finally noted, "And for you…" he began looking at the wall behind him, "You can look at this section they are the cowgirl boots."

Rachel nodded walking over to the wall. She started looking at them they all had different stitched designs on them. Some of them were darker than other, some looked older and some were bright red. Quinn was at her side, looking at some of the boots as well, "what do you think?" the blonde asked.

Rachel turned her head to the side, running her finger across the leather, "I like these." She said looking at a bright flaming red pair. She glanced at Quinn whose face was twisted, "What?"

Quinn pulled Rachel to her side, showing off another pair. "Those red boots are for the tourist that come through, you need to get real cowboy boots." She explained.

Rachel had a hard time believing Oaktown had many tourist coming though.

Rachel sighed looking up. Quinn picked up a dark pair of black boots with black stitching, "try these."

Rachel walked to the bench, sitting down taking her shoes off and trying to tug her new boots on. She struggled not being able to get her foot all the way in. Watching her struggle Quinn walked over with a polite smile. "Here let me help."

Quinn bent onto her knee, taking the boot in her hands and pressing it up, taking her other hand and wrapping it around Rachel's ankle pressing it downward. Rachel's foot finally slipped in easily. "The first fit is always tight."

"Oh," Rachel nodded, "Perfect fit…"

"Well there you go Cinderella." Quinn patted her thigh, standing back up. Rachel silently rolled her eyes, tugging the boot off and handing Joe his appropriate amount of money.

Joe was done in another ten minutes handing Quinn her freshly polish and redone brown boots. She was just about to leave when she noticed Rachel holding her black boots. "What are you doing?" the cowgirl asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Put them on, they won't look any prettier in your hands."

Joe chuckled, walking back out into the bar to serve the old gentlemen. "But I already have my keds on."

"Well then take them off."

Rachel grunted to herself, taking her shoes off and slamming her feet into the boots, a little forcible in order to make sure they went in. Rachel muttered under her breath looking back up at Quinn, who was watching her with pure amusement. "There, better?"

"Almost," Quinn mumbled, she bent down right in front of Rachel, causing the brunette to gasp.

What the-

Quinn was on her knees directly in front of her, if anyone walked in this would look rather scandalous. Rachel finally realized what the blonde was doing, as she tucked her pants into her boots. She sighed with slight relief when she figured it out.

"Better," Quinn snickered, standing back up in front of Rachel, taking a step back to place some distance in-between them. "Although the yoga pants will have to go at some point too, they don't exactly go with your outfit."

"Funny, I didn't think cowboy's cared about their fashion." Rachel responded walking out of the room, Quinn quick on her tail.

"You better believe it." Quinn quirked, "there is a western catalog if you are confused about the fashion."

Rachel shook her head, "You can't be serious."

Quinn passed by Joe, yanking his magazine out of his hands, that she knew he would be holding.

"Hey!" he protested

She jumped up behind Rachel dropping it in front of her face, "as you can see this shows the trends of cowboy boots, and other leather accessories… well all but the dirty kind."

Rachel hid her face into the cover, looking through the papers spinning on the ball of her foot looking back at Quinn. "I see," she stated pushing it back into Quinn's chest. "Sorry to say, demine and flannel aren't really my style."

The blonde, blindly tossed the book back, it fluttered into the air, smacking onto the bar counter. Joe grumbled picking it back up annoyed. "Oh I am sure you would look fine." Quinn drawled looking Rachel up and down.

Rachel shifted under her gaze, "I purchased cowboy boots today, I think that will suffice."

"You would make your grandmother proud if you embraced it you know," She rocked back on her heels.

"Later," Rachel waved, "Aren't you supposed to be taking me home."

Quinn shrugged gesturing to the door, "After you."

Rachel turned sharply stomping over pushing the door open. Quinn had her home quickly after some idly chitchat in her truck. Rachel was reviled when she was able to jump out of the truck. Quinn got out as well walking around the truck.

"I'm capable of walking to the door by myself you know," Rachel stated.

Quinn smirked, holding up a pair of shoes, "You forgot your 'keds'."

Rachel's brown eyes snapped to the dangling shoes in Quinn's hands. "Oh," she nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem,"

"Thank you for taking me out today," Rachel looked down.

"Anytime, if you ever get bored just come around." Quinn was walking back around to her truck before Rachel had time to say much else. "Have a lovely evening."

"Bye."

Rachel waited, waving as Quinn pulled away before walking to the front door. She stalled for a moment, looking over her shoulder shaking her head and opening the door.

Rachel ate, after getting a handful of compliments on her new boots. She went to bed not long after, tired of the long day of driving. She didn't fall asleep easily the heat even in the night, causing her to kick her blankets off of herself forcibly. She huffed, realizing that tomorrow would be no different.

It was another four days before the blonde had made reappearance. Rachel had helped her grandmother tend to her garden Missy panting in the shade of a tree as her fathers were out in the country. Rachel had just placed a new tomato plant in covering it with dirt when she looked up. She wiped her forehead, Quinn walking up with a small basket.

"Quinn dear," Helena smiled standing up and brushing off her capris.

"Hello Miss Berry, Rachel."

"How are you?" the old woman asked, Missy already at Quinn feet wagging her tail furiously.

Quinn pated her head softly smiling, holding the basket up, "My mother said you have been deprived of her raisin muffins for too long."

"Oh Judy," Helena shook her head, "Come on we can put it inside." Helena gestured for Quinn to follow her.

Rachel stood up, Quinn smirking at her as she brushed the dirt off her denim jeans. Quinn followed the old woman inside, Rachel crossing her arms before stepping forward. Inside Quinn was able to set the basket back onto the counter.

"Where is Oliver?" Helena asked abruptly, "you know Missy is missing him."

Quinn chuckle smoothing her hair back on her head, "I'll let him know he needs to come around more often."

Rachel thought to ask who Oliver was, but stuck her lips back together.

Probably just Quinn's boyfriend.

"What have you been getting up to?" Quinn asked the two of them, "She hasn't tired you out yet has she?" Quinn asked pointing to her grandmother, "don't let her fool you, she could out jog a twenty year old, in fact didn't you do just that Frannie awhile back?"

"Oh is she still sore about that?" Helena laughed, "She had a bad knee, it's understandable."

Quinn laughed, ending on a breathless sigh, looking back at the brunette, "nice pants." She said nonchalantly.

"T-thanks."

"Do you think I could steel your girl for the afternoon?" Quinn asked, "It's time we got on her a horse don't you think?"

Rachel tensed up, looking up at the sparkling eyes of Quinn, damn southern charm.

Helena quirked an eyebrow at Rachel "I had no idea you wanted to ride,"

"I don't… well I mean,"

"Come on it's all about the experience. You shouldn't have your mind made up yet."

"My mind…experience?" Rachel questioned.

"You can't just decide that you are going to be a city girl without experiencing the southern side more." Quinn explained, "you just need to embrace your inner cowgirl, isn't that right Helena?"

Her grandmother seemed to be finding this rather amusing leaning back on her counter, "You make a valid argument Quinnie, I don't even think she has ever gotten her hands dirty."

"Well that will need to change now won't it?"

Rachel waved her hands in front of her face ready to protest, "Wait, wait, isn't anyone even going to ask me if I even want to ride the horse?"

"Do you?" Quinn asked,

"Well I mean…" Rachel thought it may be good practise, what if she had a role in later life where she needed to ride a horse, this would be excellent practise. And Rachel did plan on entering a variety of films, some which she could see involving the country, or maybe an olden times one, preferably with a strong female heroine lead.

"It's settled then," Quinn clapped her hands together.

Damn the practise. Rachel didn't know what had gone through her mind when she thought this was a good idea. In no way was this a good idea. In fact this bad decision toped up to when she thought wearing a white sundress to the first day of junior year, a sundress she had to sadly dump as the stains of red slushy were too permit to get out.

Quinn had driven both of them to her ranch, driving under the sign that had "Fabray Farm" spelt across it. Driving up the road a barking greeted them soon a black and white border collie was running up the side of the truck bouncing and spinning. Quinn led Rachel out, introducing Oliver.

Defiantly not Quinn's boyfriend.

After petting the dog for a while Quinn brought her back across her back yard toward the fenced in area where three horses stood grazing at the grass.

One brown, one white, and one black. How perfectly balanced.

They were beautiful, Rachel was quickly enthusiastic. She was that is, until Quinn had hoped over the fence Rachel following and then understanding just how large these animals were. There was no way Rachel would be able to get onto that thing!

Rachel was small, she was short and tiny, she was nothing compared to this giant. It could probably squash her under one of its large hooves. Quinn had disappeared for a awhile until she came back out, carrying a heavy saddle and a cowboy hat on her head, another trapped between her teeth.

"Do you have anything smaller?" Rachel asked, nervously playing with her hands in front of her. "Perhaps a pony?"

Quinn's brow rose at Rachel shaking her head. She heaved the saddle over the brown haired horse, dropping the hat from her teeth into her hands. She swiped her arm over her slightly damp forehead, stalling Rachel's speech as she watched the girl bend over the horse her back side sticking up. "I-I think I just may have misjudged how… large this horse would be, do you have a stepping stool I can use?" Rachel stuttered her eyes subconsciously watching Quinn's tight jeans bent over the horse.

Quinn laughed shaking her head again, "no, but I'll help don't worry." She began to buckle up the harness, placing a metal object into the horse's teeth. She walked around waving Rachel over, "Well come on then."

Rachel sighed, trying to build up some imaginary confidence. She had watched people ride horses, how hard can it be? You pull back on the reins to stop them and click on their sides to speed them up… piece of cake. It would be easier then riding a bike, Rachel tried to reason.

She was at Quinn's side in no time twitching slightly. Quinn seemed to notice placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders. Rachel tensed up more at first at the blondes contact but quickly relaxed her muscles. "It will be okay, I have been riding since I was able to get up on a horse. I got you."

"Right, yes of course." Rachel nodded, "You're the expert."

Quinn slid her hands off the brunette's shoulders but not before she gave a short squeeze. "Exactly, now the first thing you need to know is to never go behind the horse, Girl here is an extremely kind, but it's never a good idea. One sucker punch from those legs and you will be out of breath and into a hospital, trust me I know."

Rachel tilted her head in question, Quinn placed her hand onto her own rib cage explaining, "Two cracked ribs."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, who knew breathing could hurt like a bitch."

"You aren't doing a very good job of selling me on this whole riding a horse thing."

"Right, well Girl would never hurt soul if that helps." Quinn lifted a finger, "now to get on the horse, you are going to have to put one foot into this stirrup, and then fling your leg over the side over to the other side."

"That...seems complicated and leaves a lot of room for mistake."

"Oh come on, haven't you ever mounted something?" Quinn asked.

Rachel choked, that is not what Rachel would have ever thought would have come out of the seemingly -so far- innocent, good, blonde, country girl. Quinn swiftly seemed to be having the same realization and a flush quickly spread across her cheeks. "I mean not like…" Quinn stammered, "Not that…"

Rachel for once watched the girl unable to produce fluent charming words, "never mind." Quinn snapped. "Just trust me it'll be okay."

Rachel positioned her hands on her hips, leaning onto one of her legs. Trusting someone she hadn't even known for a week was a bit of a stretch. But looking up to Quinn who was now desperately looking down at Rachel she could do nothing else other than sigh and nod.

"Alright."

Quinn beamed with happiness, "Great!" she jumped, fist pumping, "well take a stand,"

Rachel took a large step up beside Quinn in front of the horse.

Stupid, stupid decision. There really was no way of Rachel getting out of this. "Oh, don't forget," Quinn smiled placing the black cowboy hat on top of her head.

"Of course," Rachel grumbled, "As if the boots weren't enough."

Quinn knelt down intertwining her own fingers, "you can use my hands as a stepping stool."

"It's something," Rachel shrugged, putting one foot into her hand, her hand steadying herself on the blondes shoulder, "thank you."

Psyching herself up, Rachel mentally counted down from three as she did before a performance, before shooting up and onto the side of the brown horse with a huff and groan. She struggled and bit, fitting her boot into the first stirrup.

Quinn had stood up as Rachel began to try to wiggle herself the rest of the way on. But as it looked now, Rachel had one foot firmly planted ready-to-go. The other however hopelessly hooked across the horse back, anchoring her from falling back down to the ground, which would be along drop from here. She squealed as she began to slide down the wrong side. Quinn acted quickly dodging under Rachel in order to give her support. She blindly reached up pushing Rachel up the side of Girl. She realized too late her hands had found Rachel's ass as support to push over. Luckily the contact was minimal and both girls were able to brush it off as friendly assistance.

Rachel flipped her hair out of her eyes, adjusting her hat on her head. She looked down to her foot fitting it in the new stirrup. Quinn grinned giving Rachel the thumbs up, "Told you, you could do it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl, "yes, thank goodness I didn't make a fool out of myself in the processes."

"Everyone stumbles the first time," The blonde waved off.

Rachel finally took in her new position. The horse still had her head bent over grazing at the grass as if the girl stumbling onto her back wasn't an odd sensation. Rachel's breath caught in her throat, her new vantage point extremely high.

This is how it must feel to see through Finn's eyes.

Rachel shifted her weight, grimacing at the uncomfortable hard leather underneath her. Her heart slightly picked up once the horse shifted her weight, causing Rachel to bounce.

"Oh my god," She rushed out, grabbing the leather knob in front of her.

"How are you doing?" Quinn asked, patting Girl on her side.

"I'm fine," Rachel breathed, "As long as we don't move, and it doesn't breathe."

"First of all Girl is not an it." Quinn snapped, "And second we will take it easy don't worry."

Rachel nodded frantically, gripping the handle tighter. Quinn picked up the reigns, looking up at Rachel, "we are just going to walk around the space alright?"

Rachel nodded again, her words stuck somewhere in her throat. Quinn nudged Girl who looked up, letting out a startling huff and sigh. Rachel squeaked when Quinn tugged forward Girl taking her first few steps forward with Rachel on her back. Rachel's heart was beating twice its normal speed as she mostly concentrated on not actually falling off the horse.

Quinn watched Rachel carefully making sure the brunette was doing alright before she continued to walk with Girl and Rachel. Rachel breathed unevenly the sway of the horse rocking back and forth, in a slightly uneasy feeling.

Quinn walked Rachel around the rest of the afternoon. She watched with a smile as Rachel began to become more comfortable on the horses back. Her hat looked good on Rachel. She had finally straightened her back and was starting to look like a real country girl. Well as real as you could get, being Rachel.

The brunette was truly a city girl, she was the textbook version of a city girl. Quinn counted off the different things she had observed

She was disapproving of anything flannel.

She huffed and puffed when she got dirt on her clothes.

She drove a Volvo.

She was not mean but she wasn't friendly with open arms

She wore flats almost every day.

Not that any of those things were bad, it was just an observation. Quinn was happy to keep Rachel company. When Helena asked Quinn if she could spend time with her granddaughter –on the fact that she really wouldn't have any friends out here- Quinn was a bit wary. She had no idea who this girl was. Even on the first and second day hanging out with her Quinn seemed a little apprehensive. Rachel was slightly rude putting on her first pair of cowboy boots and she was anything but thrilled to have to climb onto the tall horse. Even riding it at first Rachel complained. After a while she had to get off after stating her butt was numb. Quinn could add that to her list, she liked to complain.

But even after the first two visits Quinn came back. She came back every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. It's not that she had nothing else to do. Noah called her regularly hoping she would come out to do something daring or exciting. She liked the small brunette's company. She was funny, and interesting. She held a greater depth, something for Quinn to discover. Much like the mystery novels Quinn too had become obsessed with. Rachel was a piece of work Quinn couldn't help to burrow her nose deeper into.

It also helped that Rachel was unbelievably gorgeous.

She remembered Helena saying something about a past boyfriend of Rachel's. She couldn't remember all the details on the spot, mostly because the older woman was telling her all of this while she worked under her range rover fixing the exhaust pipe. But as far as Quinn could tell the girl was single.

Not that that meant anything to the blonde. It was just another observation.

Rachel was here the entire summer and as weeks passed the girls slowly became inseparable.

Rachel began to talk to Quinn about her time in New York. What she wanted to do after graduation, her dream and aspirations. Everything about the girl was so big, so big for such a small girl. Nothing about her was small (other than her height) she wanted to go bigger grander, than anyone else, she wanted to be on top, to win the awards to have ultimate success.

Quinn watched with slight starry eyes as the girl rambled on countlessly. She could talk, she gave her that. Everything around Quinn moved slower, people in the south often did. But Rachel was fast and ready, she wanted to move. Quinn couldn't help but truly admire that. Soon Quinn was coming every other day, having dinners with the Berry's and inviting Rachel over to her house to have dinner with her and her mother.

On some days Rachel would even attempt to help Quinn around her ranch, brushing the horses and spraying them with the hose. Rachel would then squeal when Quinn pointed the water on her, drenching her. She yelped running after Quinn with a wet cloth. Quinn jumped over the fence, abandoning her hose, Oliver barking wildly as he ran beside her. She could hardly breathe her lungs contracting as she struggled between laughing and breathing. Rachel was slower, climbing over the fence in a slower manner then Quinn's.

After a few failed attempts Rachel stopped her assault on revenge. Quinn thought she had won, but then returning back she realized what a terrible mistake she had actually made. Rachel looked down slightly embarrassed, her white shirt now completely see-through.

Shit.

Quinn coughed, picking up the saddle from Girl's back and walking back over to the barn hanging it up. When she came back out Rachel was perched on top of the fence looking over the seemingly endless land of the Fabray farm. When Quinn was younger she would explore the land endlessly seeming to never run out of new territory. But now she knew every square inch, she knew how far it was to the small pond about two a miles away, where she could find wild berries to snack on, and the shady trees where she could rest and read.

She walked over to Rachel siting to her side. Oliver panted lying on the grass keeping Rachel company.

"What are ya looking at?" Quinn asked, examining the space.

Rachel looked over slightly dazed, she shrugged smiling, "Nothing, everything."

"Makes…sense."

"What is that?" she asked pointing to something that was leaning against the shed. Quinn looked over grinning.

"Four-wheeler, it gets me around the property quicker, if I'm not riding Elf." She motioned back to the blonde horse -her horse.

"Oh," Rachel nodded.

Quinn smiled looking at the portfolio of the brunette. Rachel seemed to sense her watcher, looking to her side finding Quinn with a wide childish grin. "What?" Quinn didn't respond to Rachel's question instead just wiggled her eyebrows, nodding to the bike.

Rachel's eyes grew wider, lifting her hand up and waving it, "oh no, no, those are dangerous and my future will not be jeopardized by a little afternoon fun."

"Well what's the fun in that!"

"Exactly,"

Quinn rolled her eyes, falling down onto the ground, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her down beside her. "Anyways I'm hot Quinn!" Rachel protested "a ride would only make me hotter."

"I have the perfect solution to cool you off," Quinn lifted a finger, "But first we have to ride."

"It's dangerous."

"I have driving that thing since I was able to climb onto it, I will be extra careful."

"You said the exact thing about horse and I nearly fell off Girl the first time getting on her."

"I can't help that you nearly needed a trampoline to get on it."

"I could get hurt." Rachel ignored Quinn insult to her height,

"I would never put you in harm's way."

"If I break something-"

"You won't."

"Well…" Rachel drawled on, looking again pass Quinn shoulder at the bike.

"Come on," Quinn pleaded.

Rachel sighed shaking her head, "Fine," Rachel gave up, "Fine!" she walked pass Quinn hitting her shoulder playfully.

Quinn fist pumped once Rachel was facing away from her. She ran to the post on the fence picking up a two helmets. She wouldn't tell Rachel that most times when she rode the bike she never bothered with the safety, she would probably scolded Quinn until her dying breath.

Rachel stood beside the red dirty equipment her arms crossed. Quinn approached her with a toothy smile holding out a helmet. When she came toe to toe with the brunette and she still didn't budge Quinn lifted the lime green helmet. Carefully placing it onto Rachel, picking up the straps and doing it up. She had her helmet on in mere moments as she flung her leg across the seat. She bounced, sitting herself more comfortable.

"Well let's go."

Rachel groaned, straddling the back seat slightly awkward. She didn't know exactly what to do with her arms but Quinn quickly answered that question by taking on hand and placing it around her waist. "You'll want to hang on." She explained.

Rachel's heart jumped, she wasn't sure if it was the appending adrenaline or being pressed up close behind the country girl. Quinn started up the engine the bike growling to life.

Quinn revved the engine four times feeling Rachel jump after the first time. "Quinn wait I think-"

Rachel was cut off as the wheels spun forward shutting her up with a loud squeal her hold on Quinn tightening. Quinn raced off, Oliver barking behind them as they disappeared down the dirt road. Rachel stopped whimpering after a minute attempting to peek out after another. Quinn tore down the road dirt spitting up behind them.

Finally Rachel sat comfortably, but timidly watching the scenery whip pass her. Her hold on Quinn never loosened, keeping a tight grip in order from flying off. Rachel was small, and the metal image of her being tossed from the bike like a loose piece of paper did not evade her mind totally.

Quinn checked Rachel was alright a few times in her mirror. Quinn directed them to a strip of trees, finding their shelter a brief relief form the hot sun. The bike rocked back and forth traveling over a few protruding roots.

It took about ten minutes –during which Quinn had raced up and down a large rolling hill-. Finally though Quinn slowed down, parking the bike beside a large pond. Rachel let out a deep sigh as she cut off the engine, finally feeling her heart begin the journey of slowing down.

Quinn waited for Rachel let her go, straightening her back. She chuckled when Rachel hadn't yet removed her grasp. Rachel shot back, jumping off the bike, her legs slightly shaky.

"We are never doing that ever again!" Rachel squealed tugging her at her helmet, getting the straps twisted before she was finally able to pull it off and place it back on the bike.

"Have a fun walk home,"

Rachel grunted walking forward. She stopped short though at the sight. Beside the dirt road they stood at a small rocky cliff, trees now shading them from the sun. A large tree over hung the water a long rope tide to the thick branch. Quinn was beside Rachel's side watching the brunette's wonderment face with delight.

"Oh," Rachel breathed, "It's beautiful."

Quinn let her hand drop into Rachel's pulling her forward. "Well don't just stand there."

They walked up to the over handing large rock. Quinn sat down pulling Rachel down to her side. Their hands were still held in each other's grasp watching the birds on the other side sing and twist and turn around each other.

Quinn nudged Rachel's side smiling "The ride wasn't the bad now was it?"

Rachel lifted the corner of her lips, looking at Quinn, her hair slightly curtained her eyes, "I suppose the result of said ride was worth it."

Quinn's breath slightly halted in her throat, Rachel deep brown eyes capturing her prisoner. Why had this girl struck her quicker, hotter and louder than lighting and thunder? Rachel tucked her lips in her mouth shifting her weight on the rocky surface. She sighed looking back out on the water.

Quinn finally felt she could breathe again, pulling her natural and cocky grin, "bet you won't have this in New York."

"Yes but I'm sure they will have beautiful in-door pools."

Quinn shuddered "ugh they stink worse than the barns."

Rachel chuckled "How is that even possible?" Rachel dangled her legs over the edge, "The barns literally smell like shit."

Quinn shook her head, "Yes, but that's just nature. Those pools smell like harsh chemicals."

"Nature…" Rachel lifted her eye brows, "are you also about to sing kumbaya?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "city girl."

"Country girl," Rachel intimidated. "And even though I am not that much of a country girl, I can appreciate the country side well enough, thank you very much."

Quinn smirked devilishly wiggling her eyebrows, "oh is that true?"

Rachel watched as the cogs inside Quinn's head turned. She had seen the look before. It was the same look she had seen before Quinn had tossed her over her shoulder and dumped her in a pool of hay.

It took day to get all of it out her hair.

"What, what are you about to do?"

Quinn laughed; standing up letting go of Rachel's hand reluctantly. Rachel's eyes followed Quinn's movement her head now craned backwards.

The blonde took off her boots placing them behind Rachel. She played with the hem of her blue button up. "You did say you wanted to cool of right?" she asked.

"I…" Rachel trailed

Quinn hooked her hands under her shirt pulling it up and over her head letting it drop beside Rachel. She unbuttoned her jean shorts shimming down until they fell with a soft thud. Quinn felt Rachel's eyes as if she was actually touching her, she had the urge to cover herself but opted against it. Instead she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair.

She looked down to the brunette who seemed frozen in place looking at her summer's friends body now only covered by a light blue bra and black panties. "Well?" Quinn asked stepping around the girl to the rope.

She took a tight hold, Rachel watching as she screeched running and jumping off the rock and swinging on the rope dropping into the water with a loud splash. When she resurfaced she flipped her head back, trying to get rid of her annoying hair.

"Are you just going to sit up there and watch or are you going to join me?" Quinn called

Rachel stood up slowly, brushing her hands on her pants, biting her lower lip. She began to take her shoes off, Quinn wadding in the water.

"Wow, I think this may be the only time I have heard you speechless," Quinn snorted.

Rachel rolled her eyes away from Quinn muttering under her breath. If the country girl thought she had the upper hand she would realize soon that she still didn't have any cards at all. Rachel pulled her T-shirt from her body her tight stomach reveling itself.

This was mistake a horrible mistake.

How had Quinn thought she would be able to handle this when she couldn't even stand the sight of Rachel wet T-shirt. She must have the inability to think a few hours ahead at a time. Rachel pulled down her pants her eyes curiously watching Quinn as her movement stalled causing her to sink and then splutter water out of her mouth.

Rachel stepped back grabbing the swinging rope in on hand, adjusting he booty shorts. She merely lifted off the ground and let the rope bring her forward squealing so loud the noise echoed around the empty space.

Quinn's eyes widened as she frantically swam away as Rachel's body came crashing close to her. Quinn had a moment to calm her breathing before Rachel spluttered out of the water looking around dazed.

"That was amazing!" Rachel proclaimed,

"It was bound to happen," Quinn chuckled swimming over to Rachel.

He foot briefly passed by Rachel's who screamed frantically looking around at the clear water, "Is there fish in here? Something touched me!" she screeched

"Calm down, it was just my foot,"

"Oh." Rachel calmed down, but her eyes still darted around the surface, "but is there fish?"

"Well of course," Quinn sighed, "but not the scary kind."

"I'm not scared."

"Of course,"

"I'm not!"

"I never said you were,"

"But you were suggesting it."

"I wasn't suggesting anything,"

"Yes you were."

"Is this really necessary?" Quinn grumbled. Her eyes darting down to Rachel exposed shoulders, her heart speeding up a bit at the memory of Rachel in only her underwear.

"You're right,"

Quinn nodded, motioning over to the rock they had been sitting on, "come on there is a cut out on the rock we can sit on." Rachel began to swim over in the direction, "and don't worry I'll protect you from the scary fish."

Rachel gasped splashing Quinn, the blonde was in mid laugh before she got a mouth full of water. She chocked spitting out the water, her eye wide in a crazed matter. Rachel giggled before she speed away to the rock.

Quinn grumbled swimming after her. Rachel reached the rock lifting herself till half of her body was out of the water siting on a jutting out edge on the rock. Quinn closed in on the rock lifting herself by Rachel, they were both now half naked beside each other, a fact that didn't pass either girls attention.

Quinn was silent for a moment, looking over to Rachel, "so…"

The diva looked over, her heart speeding up a bit, "so."

Quinn didn't waste time before she pushed Rachel's shoulder roughly sending her slipping back into the deep water. She laughed again, the heated girl returning to the surface glaring at Quinn. She grabbed her ankle pulling her forward. Quinn squealed, quickly holding her breath until she was submerged in the water.

The blonde grabbed a hold of Rachel's shoulder on the way down bringing her under with her. She spun the pair around underwater kicking her way back up. Rachel was startled when she resurfaces to find Quinn directly in front of her. The only noise was sounded by Rachel's soft gasp.

Quinn seemed slightly shocked as well, both girls falling silent. Rachel gulped hosting herself back up on the ledge. Quinn skimmed her palm on the surface jumping up to the ledge wordlessly. "It's not so bad," Rachel said softly.

"What's not?"

"This," Rachel muttered looking over the pond the ray of sun glistening off the surface, the leafs on the trees rustling to their own beat. "I always hated the country… I hate small towns in general they are too mundane."

Quinn was silent, kicking her feet underwater absently, every so often darting her eyes over to the girl beside her as her eyes wondered the environment. "Something's different this time though," Rachel turned to look at Quinn. Small beads of water slipped down from her hair, rolling across her lips and dripping from her chin, which Quinn followed with her eyes all the way to its soft drop into the water. "This time it is extraordinary."

The blonde licked her bottom lip, the slight tang from the water invading her senses. "That's good."

"Very good," Rachel agreed. Her eyes were glued on her friend, so much so that it caused Quinn to slightly shift. She wasn't used to seeing people look at her so… intensely. She shouldn't be surprised everything about Rachel was intense, it burned brightly.

Her chest slightly twisted the same way it did before the sky turned green before a large storm.

But she couldn't shy away from the brunette. Rachel slightly hesitantly reached forward, grazing her finger against the side of Quinn's face tucking the short strand of wet hair behind her ear, after she rested her whole palm on her cheek. Quinn realized she was moving forward, she saw Rachel closing in slowly her eyes heavily lidded. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and her legs freeze under the water. Everything was perfect.

Her lips parted slightly at the first whisper of a brush their lips made, when she moved back "It's getting late."

Rachel shot back shocked. She looked at Quinn in guilt, "oh."

"It's just that I wouldn't want to make you late."

"No…yes, punctuality is an extremely important trait."

Quinn cursed at herself in her mind leading Rachel back to the bank. She had no answer why she stopped it. Was she too chicken shit to go for the girl? Rachel had made the move, she had kissed her… Did it count as a kiss? When was it actually counted? Did it have to have more pressure, longer, closer? These thoughts plagued her mind that she barely remembered that Rachel would be in her soaking underwear walking out. She also forgot she was fully exposed.

She blushed to the side of Rachel the silence no longer comfortable but eerily awkward. They made it back up the rock changing with turned backs. Rachel held her right arm in her hand following Quinn like a lost puppy. Her face was closed off, her lips sinking into her mouth in disappointment.

Quinn wished she was able to kick herself in a time like now. She was that person you yelled at in TV shows and movies after they back away for no good reason. She had turned into that. What has come to her world?

Quinn lifted both helmets about to offer Rachel hers when the brunette turned around her back to the four-wheeler her arms now behind her, supporting herself on the bike.

"Look Quinn I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed…" Rachel bit her lip, finally looking Quinn in the eye, "I sometimes get caught up in the moment… I try to make everything like a movie."

Quinn's brain slowed down until she was left with the simple track. This is what she needed.

The simple track.

She dropped her helmets to the ground, the hard surfaces bouncing away on the dirt. Rachel jumped a bit at the sound, but didn't have time to ask what Quinn was doing before Quinn had cupped either side of her face smashing their lips together.

The storm hit.

Quinn's lips were still for a moment, making sure Rachel wouldn't slap her. After Quinn felt the slight movement of Rachel's she went to work. She tilted her head to the side moving her lips along Rachel's. Rachel gasped when Quinn twisted her fingers in her damp hair.

God, she has wanted to do this ever since Rachel had placed those cowboy boots on.

She pressed her wet body closer to Rachel the girl pressing harder against the bike. Maybe first kisses weren't supposed to be this long, this hard, and this close. But neither girl was complaining as they explored each other in the way that they had dreamt of. Rachel's hands twisted Quinn's shirt in her fists, a few drops of water falling to the ground.

Rachel bent her upper body as Quinn dipped her tongue into her mouth. She was being over powered by the girl in every sense,

She took up all her senses.

And Rachel could not be any more pleased with it. Every person she had kissed always left her without something. Something Quinn did not leave her without. She possessed Rachel totally. Her hands running down her back, her tongue exploring her mouth, and her hot body pressed up tightly. Rachel breathed harshly through her nose, trying to get enough air but didn't mind at all that she had a difficult time at it. Her body was more aware than ever. Every nerve speed awake pinpointing each and every place that Quinn was touching, which felt like all over.

Finally though, Quinn pulled back her breath ragged and uneven as she tried to recover. "Holly shit," she gasped.

Rachel's chest pushed and pulled her hands found there self behind Quinn neck during the time, she kept her hands there, keeping Quinn close, "Yeah."

"Was that okay?"

Rachel snorted pulling Quinn closer kissing her again on the lips.

If the girls were with each other a lot before, now they seemed to be practically living on each other. They nearly made plans each day. Running into different corners and behind tress, pressed close as they feverishly kissed each other with young excitement.

The parents noticed them growing closer after each day, but were only pleased for them to have made a new friend. Unfortunately Quinn could not hide Noah forever and a night at a karaoke bar Noah introduced himself to Rachel rather crudely at first, before the blonde stepped on his foot.

Rachel jumped onto stage eagerly belting out the music notes of one of Quinn's favorite country songs. Quinn suppressed her laughter watching Rachel twirl on stage, tipping her hat to an older gentleman who hollered at her.

"Wow," Noah whispered as Rachel sang.

"Don't even think about it." Quinn warned,

"Watch out Quinn, if you keep knitting those eyebrows you'll have more wrinkles and Billy the drunk."

"Shut up."

"Why is she off limits?" He asked,

"She isn't interested… if you catch my drift." Quinn sighed

Noah's eyes widened a bit, glancing back at the small girl, he grimaced shrugging his shoulders, "guess it's for the best, she is only here for the summer wouldn't want her to get too attached before she had to leave."

Bam.

Just like that the dark cloud rained over Quinn.

Leaving, Rachel would be leaving soon… they only had what a half month left? Quinn harshly pushed her hair out of her eyes looking up at Rachel. She could feel her curtain slowly closing up wanting to keep her own feelings safe. Rachel would be moving on, going to New York and Quinn… Quinn loved it out here. The thought of Quinn in the city was… an oxymoron they just didn't go together.

She could feel herself physically sink in her chair the dread of it all seeping in. Just as she was ready to close herself off, to let Rachel off easy and continue her trip as friends Rachel sent Quinn a wink clasping her thumbs under her newly bought belt buckle kicking her foots out and attempting a square dancing jig. God she just couldn't, she couldn't close off…it wasn't even in her own will now. She was totally consumed by this girl. Even if she wanted to turn her back on her Rachel somehow would always manage to spin her right around again.

Even Quinn had to admit she looked like a true country girl. The locals where on their feet hollering and slapping their hats on their knees. Quinn's heart speed up at the sight of Rachel doing a turn on the heel of her boot dipping down, and standing back up tipping her hat coyly.

Holly crap.

Quinn has never been unaware of her attraction to the smaller girl. But Rachel had never made her blood boil this hotly before. She stood up clapping loudly as Rachel jumped off the stage with utter grace. She walked back through the crowd people fanning her with their hats, and patting her on her shoulders. By the time she reached Quinn Rachel had a large grin across her face.

The blonde shook her head, pulling her into a hug.

"Shit City, you have a pair of lungs." Puck exclaimed to Quinn's side. They all sat back at their table Rachel taking a generous sip from her drink.

Quinn's and Pucks jaws hung open as she devoured the drink slamming the empty glass on the table, "That's how they do it in Lima heights," she shouted, wiping the remaining bear off her lips.

"Marry me," Puck breathed. Quinn shot him a glare stomping on his foot with a small twist. "Shit! Sorry never mind."

Rachel smirked over at Quinn- who was playing the innocent card. "You were amazing Rachel,"

The brunette smiled brightly at the complement, "Thanks."

"More than amazing," Puck examined. "Quinn never told me you were sex bundled up in a small body."

Rachel opened her mouth to responded but looked over at Quinn instead, "Is he always like this?"

"Worse than this,"

Rachel nodded, "Does he flirt with you?"

"Well I mean only when he is drunk he passed his flirting stage with me by fourteen."

Puck looked back and forth between city and country, wondering if the girls had forgotten he was even there.

"Good," Rachel smiled.

"Getting possessive," Quinn sang, taking a sip of her drink.

"I know, Noah's foot could probably agree as well."

That shut Quinn up as she looked down at the table a nervous smile twitching on the corner of her mouth. She scratched the wooden table, Puck staring at his friend slightly amused. He clapped, standing up "well come on Rachel I'll show you how we dance in the dirty south." He offered a hand

"Just the south," Quinn warned, "not the dirty south."

"You're about as fun as a bible thumper," Puck groaned. Rachel stood up, holding Puck's hand, but not before throwing Quinn a smirk.

They walked out on the dance floor as the country music began to filter though. He hooked his arms around her waist swaying her back and forth with a bounce. Rachel laughed loudly at something he whispered into her ear, nodding her head.

Quinn didn't break contact for the entire dance, moving in between annoyance at her friend and adoring Rachel's dorky smile and the way she stumbled a bit at the new moves. Puck spun her around three times before dipping her down in his arms. How could a girl like that fit into any place she went? Even Quinn had to admit now the city girl had gone country.

The two walked down the road Quinn's hands deep in her pockets. The loud clicking of bugs consumed them. Quinn had opted to walk Rachel home seeing as they had both had a generous amount of beer. Rachel smiled at the ground on the opposite side as Quinn on the two way road.

"Why are you over there again?" Quinn asked, sliding her foot on its side to turn her body toward Rachel, now side stepping.

Rachel shook her head, the question being brought up for the third time. She smiled goofily, lifting her gaze from the pavement to the taller girl. "I don't trust you,"

"How is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have trusted me enough to allow me to toss you off into the lake."

Rachel scoffed halting, "I never said you could do that! It was against my will!"

"Oh right," Quinn chuckled. "But why are you worried, I don't bite."

"I wouldn't say that," Rachel giggled.

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "okay maybe I bite a little, but only the biting you like."

"Who says I like it?"

"Well you don't," Quinn lifted a palm gesturing to Rachel. "You don't in many words but the sounds you make, my god!" Quinn began to intimidate a few of Rachel's moans resting her palm on her chest. Rachel's eyes widened rushing across the empty road clasping her hand over the blonde's mouth.

Quinn halted, her eyes bulging down at Rachel for a moment and then grinning behind her hand.

"I thought southern people were supposed to be polite, that was crude."

Rachel let her hand drop, the moon casting a shadow on Quinn's pale skin. "This is the dirty south baby." Quinn snickered, "That or you have corrupted me."

"Me corrupt you?" Rachel exclaimed,

"I was the innocent country girl before you came," Quinn explained. "I helped fix your grandmother's house, occasionally occupied my mother to church on Sundays, now I'm walking home at twelve after drinking and dancing."

"You have it backwards Fabray," Rachel turned, continuing down the road.

"Is that so?" Quinn asked from behind her before catching up beside her, "and how is that?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest after a gust of wind rustled her hair, "I never intended to get involved with you, but you had that little look of yours."

"Little look?"

"The moment you stepped up to shake my hand your eyes gleamed with impure intentions."

"You are completely wrong," Quinn laughed, "And humble may I add."

Quinn dropped her hand on Rachel's shoulder twisting her around so she stood toe to toe with her, "Your grandmother used to rave about you. She would endlessly talk about you, your football boyfriend, and your national championship. She couldn't shut up about all of it." Rachel stood silently, watching Quinn gaze down at her, her features softening, "How do you expect someone to act around a person they feel like they have known for years, the gleam was excitement for meeting my friend… not impure thoughts."

Rachel's chest deflated her eyes shining up, feeling like she was in some old film where Billie Holiday would play in the back ground. "The impure thoughts didn't come until you put those damn boots on…"

Rachel gasped pushing Quinn, "You ruined our moment,"

"Moment?"

"Our Billie Holiday moment," Rachel explained, "The moon, the two way road that cuts straight over the land, it all is very Billie Holiday."

"How does an old jazz singer relate to this?"

"You honestly just don't understand."

Rachel stomped back down the road, her arms now tightly crossed in front of her. If she could, she would be storming out of the room right now. But as it was Quinn and Rachel had another quarter of a mile before they arrived at Rachel's grandmother's house.

Quinn skipped up to her side, walking silently for a moment before she started humming something. Rachel's ears picked up a bit, at the slightly familiar tune. After another moment Quinn began to whistle, and then opening her mouth to sing. "I'll be seeing you by Billie Holiday.

Rachel's breath stuck in her lungs, Quinn's voice hitting her harder than a speeding train. Quinn had refused to sing at the bar and at the moment Rachel had no idea why.

"I'll be seeing you, in ever lovely summer's day." Quinn wasn't looking at the shorter girl looking pass up at the moon, "'ll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you."

She finally returned back to Rachel her words falling down, ending the song short. Rachel had stopped walking again. She had no words, and so she did the one thing she could. Rachel grasped Quinn's face pulling her down into a searing kiss.

Quinn hummed onto her lips, wrapping her arms around Rachel tightly lifting her feet off the ground for a moment before letting her back down, tilting her face to deepen their kiss.

They stayed like that for endless minutes, kissing each other. Their skin flared, breath sticking to each other's skin. Quinn trailed her lips along the column of Rachel's throat, praising the darker skin, lightly grazing it with her teeth. She bit the skin pulling back a bit before sucking it into her mouth. Rachel let out a moan, which made Quinn grin foolishly.

Quinn made her way back up to Rachel's mouth, the brunette taking Quinn's mouth in hungrily. Quinn, moved her hands to the girls back, pressing her tighter to her body. Rachel sucked on her bottom lip, causing Quinn to whimper before her hands ran their way down to Rachel's ass. One hand fitting in Rachel's back pockets giving a tight squeeze. Rachel squeaked into her mouth working harder, her tongue taking complete control of the kiss.

After what seemed hours Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's stomach pushing her back. "I better get home," she stated shyly.

Quinn nodded, tucking her lips in, returning her hands to her own pockets. Rachel shook her head waking forward. Quinn stood still for another half a minute before running to catch up with the girl.

She was in trouble.

They reached Rachel's front porch in little time, Quinn rubbing her hands on her pants nervously smiling at Rachel who backed up to her door. "Thank you for taking me out."

Quinn waved her off, "It was the least I could do."

"Well…" Rachel began, rolling the keys in her hand, "I… should."

"Yeah," Rachel shuffled her foot on the wooden porch, Quinn taking a step back, "I had fun."

"Yeah," Rachel watched painfully as Quinn retreated turning her back, "Quinn."

The girl turned around hopeful, "Yeah?"

Rachel motioned behind her shoulder, "Do you want to maybe stay over? It's a little ways to your house and I don't want you walking by yourself."

Quinn looked slightly surprised nodding her head slowly, "Yeah, It's pretty dark and scary out there." Quinn decided not telling Rachel there were many nights before that she would be walking home much later than this.

Quinn had spent days previous of Rachel's arrival in this house and even more by the time the Berry's set up camp in the house. Rachel didn't even need to lead Quinn through the house Quinn easily able to find herself even in the darkness to Rachel's room.

Once inside Rachel shut the door, turning on the light. Quinn squinted her eyes painfully at the sudden brightness but quickly adjusted. Rachel shuffled around her walking to the dresser pulling out two pairs of shorts and a baggy T-shirt for Quinn.

"I'm going to go get us some water…" Rachel trailed off, after watching Quinn hold the clothes limply in her hand. "I'll uh get changed in the bathroom before I come back."

Quinn nodded, Rachel walking out from the room. Quinn's eyes landed heavily on the door her body frozen. Here she was in Rachel's bedroom, about to spend the night, but did that mean anything? No of course not, it was a friendly… sleep over that was all. Thank god Quinn hadn't had too much beer. She shook her head concentrating, striping herself and tugging on the new clothes. The short shorts combined with the large t-shirt made Quinn look naked from the waist line. She pulled her fingers through her hair roughly climbing on the bed sitting cross legged at the top of it.

Rachel returned with a soft knock, making sure she wouldn't catch the other stripped. She wouldn't be able to handle that. Seeing Quinn on the bed, her hair pushed back messily and grinning softly wasn't much better though. Rachel smiled softly, placing the glasses on her dresser besides her bed sitting across from Quinn.

Quinn prayed to anything high and mighty that she would be able to keep strong. Rachel wore a beater and shorts, Quinn painfully tried not to trail her eyes for too long. The fan above them kept blowing Rachel's hair around until she gave up and pulled her dark hair up into a pile on her head.

After half a minute of silence Quinn started laughing, Rachel's eyes snapped up at the girl quizzical, "what?"

"This is probably one of the few times I have seen you so quite." Quinn repeated herself from weeks before.

"Don't get used to it…" Rachel trailed.

Quinn flashed a bright smile her hair whipping in front of her eyes, covering her face comically. Rachel softly chuckled as Quinn franticly pushed back her hair every few moments. "Why are you nervous?" she asked

"Who says I'm nervous?"

"Are you really going to try to deny it?" Quinn snorted,

"Well I'm sorry not everyone can be as at ease as you Quinn." Rachel shuffled up the bed toward her pillow hitting it into shape. Quinn watched her, her face stoned as she scooted forward behind Rachel. Rachel froze, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she felt Quinn's hot breathe on her neck.

Quinn's hands softly skimmed her thin cotton shirt, trailing one finger across Rachel's back. "You make me nervous," she muttered into her ear. Rachel shivered the Quinn's proximity short circuiting her mind. She wasn't sure what was up and what was down. All she knew was that Quinn was consuming her.

Quinn brushed her lips across Rachel's jaw kissing her neck with soft closed kisses. She waited until she heard Rachel let out a soft sigh before she moved further in opening her mouth and taking the tanned skin in between her lips. Rachel tilted her neck to the side exposing more skin for Quinn to eagerly kiss.

Quinn's mind slowed down taking in Rachel, memorizing each curve and dip on her skin. Her hands ran up Rachel's arms feeling the girl in front of her shiver, smiling into her skin at the affect she had on her. She brought her mouth back up the side of her neck reaching her earlobe which she took into her mouth for a moment before whispering into Rachel's ear.

"You were so hot on stage tonight."

Rachel tried to calm her body down, but after Quinn's comment she could feel the strand of self-restraint tethering on its last limb. She ripped herself from Quinn, spinning and hitting her back against the head board. Her chest was heaving her eyes dark watching Quinn's predatory stance.

The blonde softened, "what, what did I do wrong?"

"I-I don't," Rachel stammered out, she took a deep breath settling herself down. "If we start I don't know if we'll be able to stop."

Quinn's eyes widened in realization, "oh."

Rachel looked anywhere except the still heavy breathing girl in front of her. It was like looking into the sun except in this case if she looked too long she wouldn't lose her sight but her pantie's. Quinn tried to slow down her breathing, her chest still hammering from her heart and heaving in a desperate urge to regain some control over her body.

"So you can't resist me," she teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes smirking a bit, "you're one to talk."

"Elaborate please,"

"You can barely be alone with me for ten minutes before you're all over me," Rachel cockily stated. "Please don't try to deny that while I was singing you had to practically clean the drool from your chin."

Quinn starred dumbly at the brunette, "And here I thought the country had softened your ego a bit." The blonde laughed, inching forward closer to the girl. "You can't blame me though, you were so hot up there, and everywhere really…" Quinn husked shooting an electric shock of heat to Rachel's core. "It's a miracle I keep my hands off you at all."

"You're not helping the situation," Rachel stammered crossing her legs tightly.

Quinn bit her lip her eyes flickering across Rachel, "Can't we just make out for a little…"

You can't blame her, she was horny. And by the look of Rachel she was too.

Rachel's heart began to beat faster the way Quinn's eyes devoured her, she could no longer hold her body back. She jumped onto her knees connecting their lips together in a hunger. Quinn let out a low moan moving her lips across Rachel's lower lip. Rachel was quick to push her tongue into Quinn's mouth, Quinn whimpering and threading her fingers through the darker hair. Rachel soon over powered the country girl pushing her down on the foot of the bed until she was straddling her. She moved her lips onto her neck sucking eagerly as Quinn panted.

Both were so intoxicated with the other. Neither had experienced something like this, their bodies and minds were craving the other with such heat and greed that they felt the loss of control. Rachel bit her collar bone softly electing a soft cry from Quinn as her back arched off the bed finally needing some type of friction. Rachel pushed her core down once grinding it onto Quinn.

Her cheek rest on Quinn's chest at the instant a shot of pleasure rocketed through her body from the movement. Quinn grabbed Rachel's cheeks pulling her back up into a searing kiss. They moved their lips along each other not wanting to stop as their addiction grew higher and hotter.

Quinn's hands moved down to Rachel's ass grabbing it and helping Rachel grind down onto her. Both girls were panting the heat building up without even a simple touch from either. Their breath mingled with each other's, Rachel's hand shooting down to Quinn's chest molding her hand over the girl's breast.

Quinn whimpered out loudly her body thrusting upwards to hit Rachel in her downward motion. Quinn froze, right before Rachel. They both new they had to stop. They had to muster up some type of control… some type of…. Rachel's face was pressed into the side of Quinn's neck before she lifted up looking down at Quinn. She smiled brushing away the heated sweat on Quinn's face.

They moved back to the top of the bed still over the covers falling asleep entangled with each other as the fan from up ahead cooled their over sensitive skin.

The girls no matter what could no longer prevent the enviable. Rachel had seen it coming, the days ticking down her father's beginning to pack things up. Every time they were together they would avoid the subject, instead running around the farm and ducking under bushes.

But the inevitable could not be avoided forever and on August 27th Rachel was forced to pack her things. She couldn't believe she had left all of this for the day before, she needed more time. She couldn't possibly leave yet.

Rachel ran from her room practically falling down the stair when she heard the roar of the truck outside the house. Quinn slammed her door watching the brunette run towards her jumping into her arms. Her eyes were already puffed and red evident she had been crying. Quinn stroked the back of her head trying to calm her.

"Take me away," Rachel shuttered into Quinn, "Take me away for just awhile."

Quinn needed no more reassurance then that. Helping Rachel into her truck, without any motion to the adults on the porch as she backed up. Rachel could not tare her eyes from the blonde their hands grasping each other's with support.

Quinn's hand was sweating an embarrassingly amount but Rachel either didn't care of hadn't noticed her mind too pre-occupied. Quinn's heart was hammering outside her chest, her stomach twisted low in her gut. She couldn't get the thought that this would be the last time she would be with Rachel out of her mind.

She stopped her truck when they came up to the large field they sometimes went to. They had spent afternoons under a tree as Quinn read out a story Rachel's head in her lap. Watching the clouds lazily moving past in the sky. Eating vegan sandwiches and chasing each other tumbling back into the long grass.

Quinn turned off the ignition the eerie quite seeping into the girl's skin. Rachel launched herself over her seat grasping Quinn in her hands and kissing her with as much passion as she could muster. Quinn whined kissing her back her hands fighting as she tried to unbuckle herself and then placing them in the brunette's hairs pushing her closer to Quinn. Their bodies were slightly awkward over the gear stick but neither carried about the slight pain in their bodies their lips fighting with each other.

"This can't be the end." Rachel mumbled out, when Quinn moved her lips down to Rachel's neck sucking hard on the skin surely leaving marks. She wanted to be remembered she didn't want to be forgotten.

"It's not, it's not." Quinn repeated across her skin.

But in the back of each girls throat they could not shake that this kiss, this moment, this summer was one chapter, one chapter that was now coming to an end. There would be nothing after, except new chapters with new people.

The end of both of them together.

They were too different, country and city, blonde and brunette, simple and complex.

They were too different.

And this was the end of them, they could not shake the feeling…

The end.

Quinn stood on the dirt road as Rachel's car speed away. They had one last stolen kiss in her room as she helped with her suit case, one last sweet kiss. She watched with slow glistening tears beside Helena as the dirt sprayed up behind the car. She watched Rachel leave town, to somewhere bigger then here then her.

She was just a country grown girl after all and Rachel was a city built girl.


	2. The City

_I apologies if there is spelling and or grammar mistakes, I work full time and have a busy personal life. I try to proof read but I miss some. _

* * *

The City.

Summer 2019:

_Quinn didn't hate cities._

I mean she didn't love them either but she tolerated it.

Or maybe one step up from that.

She could be in the city, just not for too long. She had contemplated moving to a large city at one time, a long time ago…

None the less Quinn entered the city of Los Angeles, or I suppose she flew over it. She could see it from her window that she was looking down from. She didn't usually like going into cities as large LA but when business called she didn't have an option. And this job was large, and would pay for her living for quite a time.

She was glad in a way to be arriving. The plane that took off from Austin, Texas was getting colder by the minute from the AC and the woman beside her had been coughing for the last two hours, she was sure she had caught something in that time.

She looked at the back of the seat in front of her, her stomach dropping every time the plane did. She focused on the back side of the entertainment magazine. When she sat down her stomach turned with nausea meeting the face she had tried to erase for years but still somehow could not shake.

It also could have to do that the certain face was plastered on every magazine and billboard in every major city. Maybe that was another reason she couldn't stand to be in a city longer than a month, it started to chew at her.

Touching ground Quinn gave silent thanks. She wasn't afraid of flying; just she didn't exactly feel comfortable thousands of feet in the air. She also had a period of time where all she watched was Mayday on Discovery which has slightly scar her of flying now.

She pulled her luggage from the baggage claim, exiting the gates to find Santana waiting for her. Quinn smiled speeding her walk. Santana smirked, pulling her friend into a tight embrace. "I missed you Fabray!"

Quinn chuckled into her friend, shaking her head and pulling away. "I missed you too."

Santana took her luggage from her after a moment of protest from the blonde. She waved her off walking out of LAX toward the large underground parking.

Santana and Quinn didn't start off as friends almost five years ago, quite possibly the opposite. Quinn had been in Columbus Ohio for a workshop and decided to stop by a local bar where she met the girl. They had spent the night together laughing and drinking. Until finally Santana pinned Quinn to the outside wall of the bar kissing her with fire. Santana took Quinn home that night, where both girls fell onto her bed.

Their relationship was destined to be doomed, but after a freak thunder storm and tornado warning Quinn was forced to stay in the awkward one nights stand apartment. They began a relationship for almost four months, where they had mind blowing sex.

Unfortunately other than the sex they were disconnected. Santana was recovering from a past relationship and Quinn was jealous. Quinn was also dealing with her father (who had walked out on her and her mother at fifteen) who had fallen ill with prostate cancer. She was torn in between the feeling of guilt and anger towards him. During the time she realized just how too similar Santana and herself were. In fact other than the sex they never acted like a couple but a pair of close best friends. She ended the relationship. Four days after the break up her father died, but not before she visited him with her ex as he told her he was sorry.

Quinn ended up forgiving him and lent on Santana for support. After then the two stayed friends.

One thing that had sparked Quinn's interest was when she took out Santana's old high school yearbook from Lima Ohio. Her heart thudded as she held the book slightly like it would jump out at her any moment.

She opened it while Santana was in the bathroom tearing through the pages till she came to the B's there she was… in Santana's graduating class… Rachel Berry.

Quinn never told Santana the name of the girl, only that she had an intense summers love when she was seventeen. When Santana came out of the bathroom she took the book from Quinn flipping till she got out the L's and then finally P's where Quinn finally got to see the face of the heart ache in her friend.

Quinn never told Santana about Rachel after, the pain of it all is she couldn't even inquire about Rachel without seeming suspicious. That was until Rachel began to spread out into the news.

The new hot star.

Santana issued information unprompted talking about the girl with first annoyance then reminiscent sadness. She reviled a few personal conflictions with the girl during her senior year. She talked about Rachel had been there the time she was outed. Then at their graduating party where Rachel broke up with her boyfriend of only three months, where Santana had in turn comforted her.

The hardest one to hear, was the one Santana gloated about, in December of the next year of their graduation Santana had been with Rachel at their old high school on the bleachers. Brittany and Santana had broken up months before and Santana was lonely. Rachel was lonely too.

Santana was sure to tell Quinn each detail of the rather steamy make out session they had in the snow. Quinn sat stone face chugging back her beer.

But that was all in the past. Quinn had moved on. She has had several relationships then, people who she has loved. Even one girl she thought of marrying at one point, before she caught her cheating with an amateur football star.

She was over Rachel, in fact she had been over her for years now.

Did the fact that Rachel was living in LA bother her at all? Of course not, this city was large, one of the largest in the USA she knew the possibility of running into her were about as much as getting struck by lightning, and then add on the fact that she was a star and would be going places Quinn would never.

Still she placed her bag on the newspaper with Rachel's face on it when she entered Santana's car.

Santana talked about her new job at a studio enthusiastically, Quinn was half listening half watching the sights pass her. She was able to pick up that Santana had gotten the job from an old friend with connections, but didn't hear much more than that.

She smiled proudly at her friend when she mentioned Brittany. Last year when Santana first moved to California she had bumped into Brittany at a coffee shop ("what are the odds" Santana screamed into the phone when she called Quinn that night). After forming a strange friendship, Santana broke down and asked her past love on a date.

Santana doesn't like to mention when re-telling the story that she had been dating a girl for almost a year at this point. She justifies it with saying long distances relationship never worked and ended it with her Ohio cheer leading girlfriend after she realized she was still in love with Brittany.

They have now been living together for a little over three months, and from what Quinn can tell, deliriously happy. Quinn met the famous Brittany last year at Halloween when she flew out to see Santana.

Santana asked Quinn once, 'why she didn't just move to LA already'. Quinn had just shook her head, saying the country was where she was raised and the only place that held her heart. Santana rolled her eyes and pushed past her snorting "whatever Taylor Swift."

Santana spent the rest of the night singing old Taylor Sift songs.

Santana pulled up to the parking spot beside her small three story old apartment. Brittany and Santana were able to afford an apartment towards the core of LA, closer to both of their jobs. It may not be the 24th floor or even the 3rd but they were comfortable in the 2nd story level in the apartment that looked over patches of buildings.

Santana grabbed the bags from the truck, leading Quinn into her house up one flight of steps. Once entering the room the smell of old incense and food swarmed Quinn. She smiled slightly knowing Santana's obsession with incense's it had always given Quinn a head ache when they were dating, apparently Brittany didn't have the same problem. The lights were all out, instead natural light streamed through all the windows giving the rooms a lively glow.

"Quinn!" Brittany called from the kitchen coming out and giving Quinn a strong hug.

Quinn was worried at first that Brittany would hate her for dating Santana. But Brittany had laughed and tried to start a conversation about how skilled Santana was with her lips. Quinn was quick to stop that conversation.

Brittany pulled back, her hands still on Quinn's shoulders, "What can I get you?"

"Maybe a beer?"

"Coming right up," Brittany clapped, looking over to a struggling Santana as she placed the bags in a small spare bedroom emerging with a pointed look at Brittany. Brittany took a step forward at Santana giving her a quick kiss before returning to the kitchen to receive the beverage.

Quinn took a seat on their sofa with a huff, taking the uncapped beer from Brittany taking a long swing before sighing. "You have no idea how nice it is just to relax."

Santana smirked, pulling one the kitchen table chairs over and siting, "well I hope you enjoy it while it lasts."

"I have till tomorrow evening, I'll be fine."

"About that…" Santana began.

Quinn cracked an eye opening, watching as Santana scratched at her label on her drink. Brittany walked up behind Santana looking in between them slightly worried "You didn't tell her."

"It was a surprise babe,"

"You know how she doesn't like surprises."

Quinn glared at Santana, "What's going on."

"We are having a little get together tonight, nothing too big," Santana tried to reassure her.

Quinn sighed, rubbing her hand across her face, "how big is "nothing too big'" she air quoted.

"Twenty…ish people?" she cringed.

"Twenty people!" Quinn scoffed, "In this place we will be shoulder to shoulder."

"That's an over-exaggeration…" Brittany mumbled returning the kitchen where Quinn now believed she was making some type of party food.

"Look you are never in town for that long. It would be nice if you got to meet some of our friends." Santana explained, "Whenever we try to get you to come out you are always have an excuse."

Quinn couldn't deny that. She didn't like the idea of Santana having all these other friends. It gave her the irrational idea of how easily it would be for her to replace her. Not that she would of course, it's an irrational thought for a reason.

She had been able to dodge it ever since Santana had moved here, finding excuses to escape social settings. She was a simple country girl, she didn't know how she would react being around the people a high end dancer, and studio music producer were friends with.

"Just give them a shot Swifty," Santana said, throwing in the nickname Quinn had really grown to hate.

"Fine," Quinn gave in.

"Trust me you'll have a great time!"

-Quinn was having anything other than a great time. She clutched a cup with a mixed drink inside listening to a boy ramble on about different skin products that she should use for her rough hands. Quinn should have known she shouldn't shake anyone's hand here.

Santana was across the room, arm wrapped around Brittany laughing with a blonde boy with large lips. She had noticed the boy glance in her direction a couple times before Santana slapped him upside the head muttering a few words. After he hadn't been sneaking peaks and was now joking with the couple.

Quinn sighed, focusing back at the boy in front of her. "So what brings you to LA?" he asked

"Work," she answered simply.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "are you a performer?"

"No," she noticed his features slightly falter, "I work as a contractor, there is huge project out here that needs renovations, so I am going to go check it out and see if I can work on that."

The boy was silent for a moment, almost waiting for her to continue but when he realized she wasn't going to he smiled, "fun."

Quinn nodded taking a long gulp from her drink. He puckered his lips, his face brightening, snapping his fingers. He poked Quinn in the arm smiling, "My friend is getting renovations!"

Quinn nodded, "cool."

"So for a project that takes a while, where do you stay?" he inquired,

"I usually stay with the person, that way I can wake up early and get to work."

"Makes sense."

Behind Santana walked up clapping the boy on the back, he grunted sending a glare at her, "not boring her are you Kurt?"

"Of course not, when have I ever been boring?"

Santana laughed, deciding to ignore him, "do you need another?" she pointed to Quinn's cup.

Quinn looked down to see still half of her cup full but still decided to nod her head. Santana took her to the kitchen where a small bar was set up. Santana poured her cup till it was full, looking up at Quinn with a raised eyebrow at Quinn's half full cup.

"So are you having a good time?" Santana asked,

Quinn opened her mouth to grunt some sarcastic remark. But as her eyes spotted Santana nervously looking at the counter before looking up slightly hopefully, she stopped. Santana would never admit that she cared as much as she actually did. But over the last few years Quinn had come to know the telltale signs.

"Yeah, it's good." Quinn nodded taking a sip, "I'm just tired you know."

Santana nodded, "well come on, I want you to meet someone." She looked down at her phone reading over a text.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked, "You aren't trying to set me up again are you? That did not turn out well last time."

"Cut me some slack I didn't know she was into… that."

"Yeah well I still think you should experience the horror of walking into a girl's apartment to see red lights and a wooden cross with buckles on it."

"Will you ever let that go?"

"Nope," Quinn shook her head, smirking.

Santana rolled her eyes, in the living room Quinn herd the sound of the front door opening and Brittany letting out an excited shriek followed by another girlish squeal. "That will be her," Santana urged grabbing Quinn's arm and toeing her into the room.

Quinn was caught off guard and spilt a bit of her drink on her white blouse. She cursed softly looking at the damage. She didn't notice Santana introducing Quinn to her friend, or the stunned look from the girl in the threshold of the door.

But she did hear,

"…Rachel this is,"

"-Quinn."

Quinn's head snapped up so fast she might have been worried of whip lash. There in front of her wasn't a magazine, billboard or newspaper. It wasn't an interview on Jimmy Fallon or Good Morning America. In front of her was in the flesh, real thing Rachel Berry.

_Holly shit, fuck, damn, jesus, fuck_

Quinn quickly thought of the amount of damage she would have to rebuild if she smashed the window in the far end of the room open and tried to make an escape. She wondered if she would be able to tuck and roll out of this situation. This place obviously didn't have a fire escape there must be some way to the street without going through the front door where Rachel currently guarded like a large pit-bull. Or perhaps that's how Quinn saw it.

She found a way to clear the sawdust from her throat her eyes blinking into picture. "H-hi Rachel,"

It had been twenty minutes since then and Quinn had barely been able to say a word. Half of that had to do with the current knot that was caught in her throat and half because Santana and Rachel had barely shut up from the moment she stepped in the room.

Santana had quickly caught on to the way Quinn looked like she had seen a ghost and quickly asked why. Rachel was reluctant at first and asked for a hard drink which Santana offered right away.

Once Rachel had explained that Quinn and Rachel had met in the summer she connected the dots. She gasped when she understood the full extent she was quick on her feet whispering to Brittany the situation. Santana rapidly harassed the two girls for more answers on the matter.

"Wait your summer romance was Rachel… Rachel Berry." Santana tried to confirm with Quinn.

The blonde nodded slowly, actively trying to forget the presence of the other girl in the room. Santana's place was small. It would only take either of them a few steps till they were nose to nose. But that was a situation Quinn… didn't want.

Santana closed her eyes waving her hand in front of her face in the direction of Quinn. The blonde looked down to her cup which was now completely empty, evident also in the softness in her mind.

"So you fucked Rachel Berry and never happened to mention it?" Santana slurred crudely.

Rachel gasped silently looking to Santana, "She told you we had sex!" She exclaimed, "That is entirely not true!"

Quinn had slowly reached the piercing glare of Rachel the conversation catching up with her. "Never said we had sex Santana," She rolled her eyes, "I said it was a summer romance."

"I didn't know Berry liked pussy," Santana snorted. Brittany scoffed lightly hitting her girlfriend on the shoulder, "Be nice."

"I happen to think sexuality is fluid, I just never met another girl after Quinn…"

"But you found a lot of dick." Santana stated taking the last sip of her drink.

Quinn flinched at her words cowering a bit into her seat. This night had turned into a total disaster. Remember when she thought the likelihood of this happening where the same as lighting, Quinn now thought she had a better chance of living through that then this.

"Could you not Santana," Rachel grumbled.

"Sorry, speaking the truth, my girl needs to know the truth." Santana motioned to Quinn.

Quinn finally perked up glaring at Santana, "You don't think you could mention that Rachel would be coming tonight?" she spat.

Rachel visibly flinched at the acidic tone.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Santana shrugged, "I thought you would shit your pants, you always pick up magazines of her and look at it as if you're about to cum."

Quinn's cheeks flushed as she avoided Rachel's pointed look. "Plus I have mentioned her before, remember when I talked about how she gave me my job, or at least set up the interview."

"Santana is the only person I trust in producing my music." Rachel offered off handily.

"I wasn't liste- I must have forgotten." The slip up was not unnoticed by Santana though as she cocked her head.

"Bitch," she muttered.

Brittany rolled her eyes taking the cup from Santana's hand "that's enough for tonight, I wouldn't want a repeat of Halloween you two."

"I think we should be okay, if cry baby over here doesn't forcibly push me up to sing Taylor Swift again," Quinn grunted.

She heard Rachel stifle a laugh as Santana puckered her lips in distaste. "Whatever."

"So Quinn," Rachel started. It was the first time the two girls weren't interrupted by Santana and could actually begin to sink in that the other was there. It was all surreal.

Quinn's gut stabbed as she looked up reluctantly at Rachel, "Yeah?"

"How are you?"

Quinn took time to think over that question. How was she? Over eight year has passed since either has seen each other and all they can think of asking is how are you, after may it be noted twenty five minutes of avoiding direct conversation but using Santana as the third party to talk through.

Perhaps they hadn't matured at all really. And Quinn could only agree with that, looking back at Rachel she was transformed back to that summer.

How had it been so long ago? Where had her life gone? Aren't only forty something old people supposed to say that as they enter their midlife crisis? Quinn was twenty five for god's sake, she was still young. But she couldn't understand how so much time had passed by so quickly. She could only hope the rest of her life slowed down.

Rachel looked different – obviously. She was more mature; she held her shoulders with greater confidence. Everything about her looked polished, she looked built, constructed by a world class architecture.

Quinn on the other hand, had her longer blonde hair tucked behind her ears as loose stray strands kept coming into her eyes. Her white shirt (which now had a stain on it) was old, and had lint balls attached to the back side. She had torn jean ripped shorts which fitted a bit loose on her thighs. She wouldn't say she looked bad, (in fact anyone with eyes at the party at some point in the night had checked her out) but she looked rough like the outdoors she loved, but in the same breath a natural beauty.

Rachel's hair was pulled out of her eyes in a half up do. She wore a maroon blazer with a low cut V neck and dark brown leggings. Quinn felt her eyes move down to the pair of high heels she wore, her legs tightly crossed over each other.

"I'm good," she answered simply. Rachel was slightly disappointed at the overly under explained answer but sat back.

Santana turned to Brittany less interested in the two girls now and more interested in what Brittany had previously whispered in her ear.

"You're doing well for yourself." Quinn noted,

Rachel shrugged, "Yeah I suppose."

"You suppose?" Quinn scoffed

Rachel ignored her, "what are you doing in LA?"

"Business." Quinn sighed looking up at Rachel, "I thought you were going to New York, why are you here?"

Quinn could remember clearly the conversations behind trees where Quinn would pin her, but instead of making out they would talk. I mean sometimes they would make out- well a lot of the time, but sometimes they would just…talk.

God they were weird.

"I was in New York for four years, that's where I first broke out in Broadway, but I had record deals and movie deals that I couldn't pass up so I moved out here." She explained shortly, there may be a few details that she missed but she didn't find that those would be necessary at this time.

"Cool,"

"You're different," Rachel stated, placing her cup on the side table and intertwining her fingers.

"You have been talking to me for hardly ten minutes," Quinn argued.

"I talked to you for less than that before you were taking me into your truck to take me to get my first cowboy boots"

(Rachel still had the pair of boots in her closet.)

"Yeah well," Quinn looked up, "eight years is a long time."

"I thought I would never see you again," Rachel admitted vulnerably.

"Life has a way of really screwing you over doesn't it?" Quinn snapped, finally standing up and retreating into the guest room.

Maybe she should have apologized. The ugly feeling crept into her chest. Her mother never raised her to be so ugly- internally. But Quinn couldn't help it, and the alcohol in her system sure didn't help either. Without closure she fell onto her bed and quickly passed out, snoring as friends (tentative at best) from outside left.

Including Rachel.

Quinn was up earlier then she would have liked. She rose with a nauseous stomach and pained head. She stumbled into the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets before she found all the supplies she needed. It was another hour before Santana or Brittany came out of their bedroom.

Santana greeted her with a grunt grabbing a coffee, and pain killer. Brittany skipped into the room pouring herself a bowl of food. Apparently she either had some type of immune to hang overs and hadn't consumed as much as Santana or Quinn.

Santana quickly said her goodbyes, dressing and heading out to her job. Brittany took longer, her dance class she taught not starting until a little past noon. But before Quinn knew it Brittany was out the door in her short spandex and baggy muscle shirt.

Quinn finished up her food before heading for the door. She had to stop off at a shop that would let her rent the truck she needed and some tools that she wasn't able to bring. She was quickly recognized, already have done a few projects in LA.

Rich people love to renovate.

She picked up her dark blue truck from the back parking lot, the inside having the familiar truck smell. She dumped her tool box and a few extra things in the bed of the truck before turning on the ignition. She looked down at the map before speeding away. The roads where unfamiliar, but she soon as driving up a road that had large mansions on either side, guarded by thick bushes.

She was on the right track.

She finally stopped at large bronze gates stepping out other truck and hitting the doorbell. A voice came out from the other end asking who she was. After giving her information she heard the click as the gates began to open.

She ducked back into her truck driving up the curved driveway. She stepped out grabbing a few simple tools waking up the stone path to the front door. She rubbed her shoes off on the mat hoping not to track in any dirt.

It only took a moment before the door was opened to revile a petite blonde girl with a pinched face. "Oh you're a girl." She looked Quinn up and down.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow looking down at her outfit, "yes."

"You are the contractor right?" Quinn noticed now that a Bluetooth earpiece was nestled in one ear she girl holding a smart phone. This obviously wasn't the owner of the home. "-not like his assistant or something?"

"Yeah I'm the contractor, did we not speak on the phone?"

"You talked to my assistant, she said you were the best but…" she again looked at Quinn grudgingly.

Quinn felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze but shook it off. This girl looked younger then Quinn and she was smaller, just because she held the newest useless smartphone there was nothing to be intimidated over. "Well?"

"Yes, I'm the best, obviously why else would your assistant call me?"

"She has made larger mistakes…" she offered, motioning her to enter the home. She pushed her finger on her phone speaking out loud, but not to Quinn. Most of it was rambling and so Quinn decided to just follow silently.

She looked around the house as they stepped in the living room. Quinn had been in previous homes this size. Though every time she was slightly amazed at the obnoxious luxury of it all.

The living room had high ceiling's… ten foot? Quinn estimated. White clean sofas were positioned behind a large oak coffee table…although it was bigger than any coffee table she had seen before. The latest flat screen was installed on the wall and to the right an inner fire place within a glass box was lit. Behind the room large walls of glass windows showed the breathtaking few of the beach and ocean.

Well they obviously didn't do things only half way. The woman turned to Quinn again shutting off her Bluetooth. "So did Marley tell you what you would be working on?"

"She talked about a deck?" Quinn offered,

"Right, come on."

They walked outside to the back, "… we want to have the deck come out, oh to around here it has to be able to support a Jacuzzi…"

Quinn jotted down notes as the woman rambled on nonstop. She tried to look around the area, trying to predict the time, and materials she would need for the job.

"….money is obviously not an issue, but just to make sure you aren't scamming us, Marley has called your previous employers to see what they paid." She sighed typing onto her phone, "My name is Kitty by the way, I'll let you look around the area for a while, and come back in about fifteen?"

Quinn nodded taking out her tape measure and she began to walk around the area inspecting different length, and widths. She sighed stepping back looking at the empty space, behind her a large pool laid which would not be an issue. Although maybe she should suggest a tarp over it just in case debris got into the water.

Kitty came back still looking annoyed. Quinn settled that perhaps she just always looked pissed off.

"Well?"

"I can get it done in about a month and a half."

"Great, so Marley said you work like an Ox and need a room, the guest house is just down that trail, you can set up your things or whatever. We will have food brought to you by our cook and everything, so you won't need to worry about that and we can either pay you in intervals or all at once at the end."

Quinn's mouth was gaped at the speed of the words that came out of Kitty's mouth. "Yes of course, intervals would probably work best."

"Great."

Kitty turned back to the house, but was stopped by Quinn's voice, "Can I ask whose house this is?"

"What you don't think it's mine?" Kitty gasped, "We will keep that information for later, all you need to know it's someone important and in the light. Now you will also need to sign a contract…"

Quinn had never worked for someone without actually seeing them, or even knowing who they were. But at the moment Quinn didn't want to complain realizing just how much income this deck would bring her. She went back to Santana's for dinner and to pack up some of her stuff.

Santana crossed her arms leaning on the door, "You are already leaving?"

"Might as well get started in the morning," Quinn grumbled stuffing the only outfit that was out of her suitcase.

"So what's up with you and Rachel?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn avoided her look, snapping her luggage close.

"You guys were like… about to go all Simba and Scar on each other last night… or at least _you_ were."

"We fell out of touch. I just don't understand why I should deal with someone from my past, who was able to replace me." Quinn pushed past Santana placing her luggage by the door. Santana frowned down at them.

"Are you sure you guys didn't have some Notebook shit?" Santana asked, "For all you know maybe she wrote a letter once a day for a year, but you never received them."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "yeah, I don't live in a Nicholas Sparks novel."

Brittany jumped, "Oh I love kissing in the rain, and you should kiss her in the rain."

"I don't want to kiss her in the rain." Quinn cut, "Look Rachel and I had something for about two months, nothing more. In fact she is probably one of my shortest relationships I have had. I dated Santana for longer for god's sake."

"She's got a point babe," Brittany pointed.

"Look she might not mean that much to you, but she was not herself today in the studio her voice cracked Quinn." Santana widened her eyes for dramatic effect. Brittany gasped covering her mouth.

Quinn looked between the couple as Santana slowly nodded at Brittany, "I don't get it." She admitted,

Santana scoffed, "She has never had a crack in her voice Quinn… that could mean anything!" she threw her arms in the air, "I mean I wouldn't be surprised if the doctor said she only had a month to live."

"You are so dramatic."

"Okay so maybe she won't die, but that could be a serious impact in the career." Santana waved, "also just because she seemingly meant nothing to you, you are the only girl she has ever dated, that means something!"

"Yes it means a straight girl had fun with a lesbian," Quinn dead panned, "Oh wow breaking news! A lesbian is screwed over by a straight girl, this really is news. You should write a book on it Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes "fine bitch, see if I try to help again."

"Maybe I don't want you medaling in my personal life all the time like some kind of obsessed pre-teen."

"Fuck off,"

Quinn grunted under her breath picking up her suit cases she was about to open the door when she stopped, "We are still on for lunch this Thursday though right?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah for sure." Santana stomped away into her bedroom, leaving a bemused Brittany behind who looked between Santana and Quinn who had just opened the front door.

She would never understand their relationship.

Quinn woke up just as the sun was creeping through her windows. With a grumble she rolled off her large queen size bed and got dressed. First things first, she needed to get accurate measurements. And then the store… and then… Quinn's mind ran off with excitement.

Quinn had always loved making things with her hands. She had a lot of that to thank from Helena who she had helped smaller renovations around her old home.

She worked through most of the day, Kitty coming out once to check up on Quinn before disappearing again. Days went past like that. Kitty would check on her once, and Quinn would receive extraordinary meals. Not that Quinn was complaining but she was starting to get slightly lonely.

Okay so maybe she was complaining a little.

Finally one day Quinn glanced through the window noticing a brunette speed by. She rubbed her hands on her pants jumping up and racing through the doors to meet her. So far the only people she had seen in the home were either Kitty or the cook. She was beginning to believe there wasn't a person who owned the home.

She smiled brightly as she confirmed that in fact this was someone new, the woman was turned away from her looking down at something in her hand. "Hello," Quinn alerted her presence.

The woman turned around in fright, coming face to face with Quinn. The blonde smiled kindly holding out her hand, "Quinn, I'm doing your renovations…"

The woman nodded, looking down at her hand before shaking it, "Unfortunately I don't live here, we talked on the phone I'm Marley."

"Oh," Quinn squinted, scratching the back of her neck after she brought her hand back, "right."

"Anyways I have to run Kitty just wanted me to pick up Rachel's medication," Marley held a small bottle of moisturizer up, "That's the problem with being the assistant to Rachel's assistant you get stuck with jobs like this.

Quinn froze, her heart she swore turning icy cold. "R-Rachel?" Quinn stuttered, "As in Rachel Berry?"

Marley nodded slowly until realization crept up, "Oh shi- I wasn't supposed to tell you that, don't tell Kitty I told you I am close to being fired as it is!" she rushed

Quinn's eyes blinked slowly starring at a point behind Marley's shoulder. Marley waited for the woman to say something but finally glanced at the time, "I have to go, don't tell Kitty alright!"

Quinn stood stone cold in the middle of… Rachel's home.

No, this had to be some prank, this couldn't be reality, this never happened in real life. What had she done to the universe? Was it not enough that she had to see the woman everywhere she looked now she had to also work in her house?

Maybe it would be okay. Like Kitty said, Quinn wasn't even supposed to know whose house this was, maybe she wouldn't even have to come in contact with Rachel. If she finished this deck quicker she could get the hell out of LA.

This city was cursed

Quinn hurried back outside, taking out her tools and working quicker than before. By the end of the day she collapsed in her bed, after a quick warm shower. Days went on like this, Quinn would hurry outside and try to achieve more progress then she would normally.

Luckily still the only people she encountered where Kitty, and the cook. Every time she heard the door open in the home her heart would leap out of her chest.

But she would try, she would try her damn hardest to get this over and get the fuck away from Rachel Berry.

_The Volvo finally turned the corner out of Quinn's sight leaving her in the quite dead of lost. Helena shifted to her side, her eyes watching as silent tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_This doesn't have to be goodbye for you two" Helena offered kindly_

"_It does," Quinn argued softly, "I would only hold her back. She was born to achieve everything she dreamed…. I can't be in the way of that."_

"_That's ridiculous and something a young person such as you use as an excuse." Helena rolled her eyes, "look as much as you to believe right now, the world doesn't only revolve around you. You have to make things happen for yourself, and I'm telling you if you let that one go you'll be regretting it till you're as old as me."_

_With that Helena walked back to her house, grumbling a few choices words at her granddaughter and Quinn._

_Quinn kicked at the dirt, stomping away in the opposite direction of Helena. Quinn knew what she was doing she knew she had to do this._

_It only took Quinn a few days before she cracked, Puck was with her when she threw her hands into the air screaming out nonsense as he talked about his latest conquest like it was some type of sport. Puck would recall this day as the day Quinn became Scary-Quinn. She yelled at him after, calling him harsh names and giving in harsher threats if he decided to keep talking about women in such a way._

_It was this event that made Quinn snap awake. She couldn't let Rachel just slip away from her. She had to somehow get her back. Quinn had no idea where to even start._

_But she would try, she would try her damn hardest to get Rachel Berry._

It was as if Quinn was tip toeing around the Berry's residence. She could practically see the way she walked around the house being filmed as a horror movie. What would the young blonde find around the next corner? Perhaps nothing, hopefully her damning attempt to work harder in hopes to get this project done, get her money and get the hell out of LA.

Quinn had even called Noah in desperation that was living in San Diego, with his long term fiancé. But even he could only make it out one day before returning to his own construction job (he worked in the office now though, checking the safety at different projects.)

Why couldn't she have run into Oprah, or Leonardo Dicaprio? Why did it have to be Rachel anyone but Rachel would have been fine. She couldn't have been doing work for Ellen?

Quinn grumbled under her breath as she shot nails into the side of the board. She had broken down and hired a pair of hands to help her. She never before saw the point in hiring others. She could just as easily do it herself. But Santana gave the number of her seventeen year old cousin who needed a job to start saving up for college, so Quinn reluctantly agreed.

Nick wasn't bad. In fact it was nice to have the boy by her as some type of company. Quinn did cut at him a couple times when she caught the boy openly eyeing her- he was related to Santana after all. Santana had also given him an ear full (in Spanish) and a head smack after Quinn casually mentioned it over dinner with the Lopez's and Brittany.

Quinn was starting to look up, it was only a short time now till she finished and without the contact with Rachel she was finally able to relax.

She should have known. She should have known the moment she relaxed would be the moment Rachel would pop up like she actually lived here. It happened on a Thursday evening at approximately four in the afternoon. Nick had just finished coating all the wood with the darker stain and was taking his mask off, coughing softly.

It was then his coughing abruptly stopped and his stance went ridged, did the crouching Quinn take notice. She was bent over putting two pieces together when she sighed and looked up at Nick her hand shielding her eyes form he suns glare.

"What is it?"

Nick didn't answer her but quickly looked down at his boss and then back up. Quinn sighed, craning her head in the direction that Nick was looking in. Her breath caught in her throat, her joints freezing crouching on the ground like a frightening cat.

"Quinn," Rachel greeted.

Quinn shot up her back straightening, quickly brushing her pants from the piling dirt staining them. "Rachel."

Rachel looked past Quinn down at Nick, and to her current work, "You are building my deck."

"What are the chances, right?" Quinn rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"Yeah well, life has a way of really screwing you over doesn't it?" Rachel sneered, spinning on her foot and marching back into her house.

Ouch.

That hurt, Quinn had to admit that her previous one liner was a bit harsh. She should apologies to Rachel. She should be an adult and tell her how that night she had hit her out of the blue. She had been on a long plane ride, she had been drinking, and she just wasn't ready. It would be the mature thing, perhaps after Rachel and Quinn could go out and grab coffee, catch up.

Or.

She could finish the deck quicker and get out of here.

She really should do the adult thing, she knew she should. But she couldn't stop herself from turning around quickly picking up her nail gun and snapping back to work. She barked orders at Nick to finish up the rest of the staining.

Her plan would have gone out without a hitch if she hadn't seen Rachel sitting on the grass, lodging on one of her benches reading a magazine. As much as Quinn tried she couldn't go more than five minutes before she was looking back up at Rachel.

How could she do that? Rachel was just reading a magazine, yet she made it look like she was posing for a photo from the magazine. Rachel's eyes caught Quinn a couple of times, each time sending a shock down Quinn's spine and putting her back to mind numbing work.

Finally after twenty minutes, Quinn grunted dropping her tool, brushing her hair to the side of her face and walking up to Rachel. Nick from behind watched curiously as his boss fidgeted with her hands.

Rachel looked up when Quinn's shadow over casted her. "Hey,"

"Hello Quinn."

"-look I think I should explain…"

"Oh save your breath Quinn, you made I very clear to me at the party."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Rachel clasped her hands in her lap, "What are you sorry about?"

"You don't deserve what I said… I mean I shouldn't have been so rude." Quinn softly explained, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Rachel nodded, "If you are so worried about seeing me, maybe you shouldn't have taken this job."

"I didn't know it was your house," Quinn defended.

Rachel laughed, folding her magazine up and throwing it on the side table. She stood up unnervingly close to Quinn. "And the sign by the door that had "Berry" engraved in it, or the art work dedicated to Barbra didn't tip you off?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

Quinn shifted nervously, "I mean it could have been anyone."

Rachel smirked, shaking her head "Mhm…" she looked past Quinn's shoulder, nodding at Nick. "You should get back to work, that deck isn't going to build its own.

And just like that Rachel breezed past casually, Quinn following her movement as she entered her house. Quinn's jaw fell a bit slack, but she was quick to regain control. She walked back to Nick who was curiously looking at her.

She shook her head, shoving a trash bag into his chest, "take this out" she huffed.

He rolled his eyes, dragging the bag to the front. Leaving Quinn, to silently get back to work, but not before she took one last glance to the screen doors.

The next few days Rachel would show up, checking up on the progress. She would talk to Quinn about minimal structurally questions, turn around and leave. It wasn't until one afternoon when she had come from her check-up did it change. It was then she saw Quinn stifle a yawn and rub at her eye.

"Are you tired?" Rachel asked abruptly.

"Tired?"

"Yes tired, you know humans get tired."

"I'm not tired,"

"Don't be ridiculous Quinn, Nick can you over see things for a little? I'm taking Quinn to get some well-deserved caffeine." Rachel grabbed hold of Quinn's grey t-shirt tugging on it before she could argue.

Quinn sighed, giving up and following Rachel out to her driveway into her luxurious car. "No driver?" Quinn questioned ducking into the passenger seat.

"She gets he weekends off,"

"How kind," Rachel snapped her eyes over at Quinn, slightly narrowing. "What?"

"You could try to be nice to me you know." Rachel huffed pulling from her drive way, through the gate and onto the street. "After all, you are building my deck."

"I'm not being mean," Quinn said defensively.

But she was, and she knew it. She just couldn't help it. The pit of acid sill swished back and forth within her. She couldn't help but be resentful when she looked at Rachel. When she looked into her eyes she saw Helena's.

"I know I left, but that's life."

"Yep,"

"I couldn't put my whole life on hold because we had a summer romance, I mean we were seventeen. We barely knew what life would be."

"I know,"

Rachel grunted pulling over the car in a jerking turn. Causing Quinn to curse and hold onto the ceiling of the car. "What the fuck!"

"Then what is it Quinn!"

The blonde looked around, recognizing that she wasn't not in a seven person pile up but parked on the side of the road. "Is this really the time?"

"Is there ever a time with you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Every time you have seen me you act like I'm contagious. It's hard to actually talk to you for more than a few seconds before you shut off"

It didn't take long to see her eyes.

"I mean I tried to somehow connect with you again by talking about all that construction jargon with you, god I even studied it." Rachel said, more to herself.

"You studied?"

Rachel waved her hand, "That's not the point!" Quinn sighed leaning back in her chair, "Why won't you even try to talk to me!"

"You remind me of Helena," Quinn quietly stated, looking out the window. Rachel was silent for a moment letting out a deep breath, "not that you would…" Quinn mumbled an unfinished sentence.

"That I would?"

"I mean, like you said life got in the way for you. You were what? On Broadway when she died, too busy. The town understood." Quinn snapped.

The blonde huffed, shaking her head she opened her door and got out. Rachel was fast on her heels throwing her door close with force. "Oh!" Rachel shouted as Quinn began to walk down the side walk. "So the truth finally comes out you are upset because I couldn't make it to the funeral." Rachel spat trying to pump her legs fast enough to trail Quinn. "-that what? Not going somehow proved that you loved her more? You have no idea what I went through"

"Two Tony nominations? It most have been such a hardship." Rachel gasped hitting Quinn on the shoulder causing her to turn on her heel "Hey!"

Rachel pointed up at Quinn jabbing her in the shoulder, "How dare you."

Quinn held Rachel's glare, starring down with a menacing look, both challenging the other. People around them were whispering and pointing at Rachel (who had forgotten her sunglasses and hat in her car.) some were subtly taking photos on the camera phones.

Quinn sighed, "Look I'll build your deck, and then get out of your life, and we can go right back to the way we were.

"No!" Rachel screeched, "I will not allow us to merely suffer." Rachel crossed her arms, "I want to go back into my house without fear that I might upset you with my face. I want to be able to see Santana without her awkwardly rescheduling because you are seeing her."

Quinn looked away, she couldn't handle to look at her anymore. How could she promise any of that? "I want to be able to go back to the way things were." Rachel finished.

The knife finally twisted in Quinn. "The way it was, hm?" Quinn muttered, "Funny I remember things being a bit different."

"I have a boyfriend."

"-Ex,"

"Santana told you…" Rachel blanked,

"She may have briefly mentioned it…"

"_Quinn, now is your chance!"_

"_Santana I have told you once before I'll tell you again, not interested."_

"_She broke up with her beach model big mouth fish guby mutant thing."_

"_It doesn't matter,"_

"_-I mean you may have competition I bet he can really go down on a girl with those lips…"_

"_Santana!"_

"_It matters! You could be those lips going down on her._

"_Santana!"_

"Either way, I have moved on." Rachel reasoned

"It was a phase," Quinn clarified, "That's what you are saying."

"You aren't my type anymore, if you most know."

"It's alright Rachel I understand," Quinn raised her hands, "You aren't interested in women. Plus with the spot light shining down on you, it would be compromising to be seen dating one."

"Excuse you!" Rachel gasped, "Just so you know-"

"-here we go,"

"That if I ever-"

"-I unleashed the monster…" Quinn shook her head,

"-found a woman that I loved I would give everything up everything! If that's what it took to be with her. But trust me, you are no longer that person, and will never be that person."

Rachel breathed heavily starring up a Quinn, whose eyes were hard before gently softening to a weaker exterior. "Right," Quinn coughed, "I'm sorry about all of this Rachel, it's just a bit of a smack in the face, I was probably wrong for blaming you… I just…"

Rachel's eyes took in the girl in front of her realizing that something had just cracked. Quinn looked to the ground, her back loosing form. Rachel watched as Quinn shrunk, her mouth open a gap trying to continue her sentence.

"I'm working for you, and I shouldn't be treating you this way regardless." Quinn finished, "Coffee?" she turned walking away to a close Starbucks.

Thank god these things were on every block.

Rachel stood still, trying to deceiver what exactly what just happened. She caught the flash of someone's phone and glanced over, noticing the forming crowd. She waved shyly before following Quinn into the shop.

Rachel and Quinn both ordered and sat down awkwardly at a table silently sipping at their drinks. "Look-" Rachel put down her cup, "I just want to try to be friends."

Quinn bit her bottom lip nodding her head, looking back up at Rachel, "Okay."

And so Quinn and Rachel began their tentative friendship.

Since then Rachel and Quinn talked to each other like...adults. Rachel brought Quinn coffee a couple of times, asking less about the deck and more about Quinn presently and where she had been.

The deck had been pushed back after it rained for a straight week. Quinn was held up in Santana's and Brittany's apartment. Rachel came over a couple of times during that week. In fact ever since the coffee incident (as Quinn liked to call it) Rachel and Quinn started hanging out like actual people who liked each other a couple times a week.

At first it had been slightly uneasy, they weren't quite sure if this thing could even work. But to both of their surprise starting a friendship was easier than they would have thought. Quinn had pushed her previous judgments behind, although it was hard at first the more she talked to Rachel the easier it got.

Santana and Brittany talked while in bed before sleep about their friends, placing different beats.

"Ten bucks says Quinn cracks and kisses Rachel before the deck is done." Santana stated, Brittany's head resting on her chest as Santana stroked her lover's long blonde hair.

"I don't think so," Brittany argued, "I think Rachel will be the one."

"You have a beat."

"You know I'm going to win," Brittany smirked siting up, "I always do."

Santana smiled, closing space in between them, "not this time."

Their talking was over for that night.

Quinn and Rachel were becoming so close in fact that the days Rachel had off she would try to help Nick and Quinn. Quinn never admitted to Rachel that in her helping it actually took longer, Quinn spent half the time making sure Rachel didn't nail her hand.

Santana would kill her if that happened.

There was also something slightly terrifying seeing Rachel holding a nail gun in one hand laughing with pleasure at her successful shot. Nick and Quinn exchanged a glance, looking back at the smaller girl.

"So… Rachel," Nick muttered on afternoon after hard work. Cleaning his work gloves by rubbing them together, looking down at his boss. Quinn glanced back at him where she was bent over. She had been inspecting the part of the deck that Nick had put up… she had to admit he did a good job.

She looked back at the house where Rachel was just visible through a window talking on her phone. "What about Rachel?"

"You two…"

Quinn sighed, standing up, "What is it Nick?" Quinn grunted, "Spit it out."

"Are you two like…" Nick looked to the sky, "Look Santana is nicer then my own mom, I don't judge."

"Nick I'm gay,"

"I know it sucks." Nick huffed, "Not that it's bad!" he waved, "Just that all the beautiful woman are gay or dating a girl in my life."

"-Rachel isn't," Quinn finished.

Nick stiffened a laugh, "I mean are you sure about that?"

"Of course Nick." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, swinging his back pack on, walking past Quinn. "Well the way she was checking out your ass all afternoon was pretty gay." He called out before retreating into his car, leaving a stunned woman in his wake.

Quinn was a little more wary after that. It's not that she as letting Nick's words get to her but…

Yeah she was letting his words get to her.

Rachel must be some type of ninja though, that or Nick as lying. Every time Quinn tried to catch Rachel in the act he woman was looking somewhere else, perhaps a bird, or a flower.

She even reached the length of trying to coordinate some type of incident in which Rachel would have prime checking out time. Bending over the counter with a low V neck or bending over to pick up something right in front of her.

She poured some fucking water on herself while wearing a white shirt for god's sake.

If anything Nick was getting more out of this circus than Rachel or Quinn.

Why was Quinn doing this? God she didn't even want to try to answer that question.

Even Santana seemed to be noticing. During one dinner with all four girls, Quinn had been trying to subtly urge Rachel on.

Santana pulled her aside.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn hushed

"You are like trying to in-between the lines seduce Rachel," Santana answered.

"No I'm no-" Quinn paused, "-Wait, what does that even mean."

"It- it means…" Santana stopped, looking past Quinn before shaking her head, "That doesn't matter right now,"

"You don't even know what it means!"

"You are acting like you are trying to show yourself off." Santana excused, "Like the bright shinny toy on display in the front of the store."

"Okay just stop," Quinn raised a hand, turning away.

She turned into the living room where Brittany and Rachel were sitting down with glasses of wine. Quinn walked over, grabbing her glass from the table on the way and sitting across from Rachel giving her a shy smile which Rachel returned.

"It's nice to see you two getting along." Brittany stated, "Thought one of you might break out into a fight last party,"

"Us, fight?" Rachel smiled, taking sip from her glass, "Never."

Quinn smirked, looking to the ground. Rachel and Quinn were becoming so close that Quinn was falling back on her work, taking her longer to do some of her tasks. But she couldn't find a reason to care.

"Yeah you two seem to be just two peas in a pod." Santana grumbled taking a sip from her wine glass. "Which surprises me, since only a month ago you two were colder than ice to each other. I mean Rachel performance was even lacking."

"Santana no business talk," Rachel snapped.

Santana raised her hands in surrender, placing her glass back onto the table and slinging an arm over Brittany's shoulders. She smiled kindly, which should have been the first clue to Quinn that the girl was thinking up something horrible.

She dated the woman for god's sake, she should have been able to pick up on Santana's smirking plotting face. But Quinn was too busy smiling as Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement when Billie Holiday started playing. Rachel caught Quinn's eyes looking down in slight embarrassment. Something about their exchange was too intimate.

"SO tell me about your relationship." Santana concluded. "I never really got to hear all the little details."

"Oh, story time!" Brittany clapped.

Rachel looked up at Quinn raising her eyebrows, in a slight challenge. "Rachel's dads dragged her to the country," Quinn started

"They did not drag me."

"You are so city that it kills," Quinn laughed

"Oh I know, Quinn had to drag me there too Rach," Santana rolled her eyes.

"You went there?"

"When we were dating yeah."

"Wait…" Rachel's eyes looked back and forth from Quinn to Santana, "You two dated…?"

"Yep."

"-it was a long time ago."

"Mmmm, not as long ago as you two, and I dated you for what was it four months or so… maybe longer I can't remember," Santana looked up to the ceiling grinning back at Rachel, "But let me tell you, you missed out honey, that girl knows her way around in the bedroom."

Brittany smiled, "I mean no one can beat Britt, but Quinn was a close second."

"I'm almost upset I didn't get to have a fling with her." Brittany frowned, "You all have a connection… Quinn and Santana dated, Rachel and Santana have kissed, Quinn and Rachel had a summer fling."

"Let's not go there babe." Santana cringed.

Rachel fell silent her eyes slightly clouding over, "I didn't realize you two had dated."

"There was a reason it didn't work out," Quinn offered.

"And it wasn't because the sex."

"-Santana!" Quinn jumped, "could you not."

"Well that's fine…" Rachel smiled at Santana, "You're with Brittany now."

"Right," Quinn sighed.

Quinn changed the subject to Rachel's Broadway career, trying to steer the room in a different direction. Santana seemed to accomplish what she had hoped to, and the only person in the room that had caught on to her was Brittany, who was also smiling.

After Quinn drove Rachel home, smiling as she stuck her truck into park. "So that was…"

"-Awkward." Rachel finished laughing.

"Yeah," Quinn ran her hand through her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Quinn asked, looking over at Rachel, "That Santana and I dated? I didn't think it mattered."

"It's an interesting fact though."

"Not really, we really only work well as friends."

"The way she made to sound, you were a sex god."

Quinn's face heated up and she bit her lower lip roughly, "she likes to exaggerate sometimes."

"…Maybe."

Quinn felt the heat of Rachel's eyes on her, the small truck cabin closing in around her, the air feeling hot and sticky. "Really the relationship would have never worked out, Santana and I are too similar."

Quinn started to recognize Rachel's ever interest in the subject, yet the look of jealousy running through her eyes. It made Quinn tilt her head in curiosity as if she could understand what was in Rachel's thoughts at that moment.

"We are such drama queens,"

"What do you mean?"

"We had a relationship for a month perhaps, and could hardly stand to see each other." Rachel started, "but you and Santana had an intimate relationship for double that time and stayed friends easily."

"That's like comparing apples to oranges,"

"Not really,"

"The way I felt about you…" Quinn trailed off, looking away from Rachel's intense stare, "It didn't compare."

_Felt_

"Oh,"

"It's late." Quinn broke the silence.

"Right,"

The two women got out of the truck walking up the path way, till they diverged to Quinn's guest house and Rachel's home. "Right, so goodnight."

"Night," Rachel whispered.

Quinn stood still as the brunette reached forward her hand grazing Quinn's arm. She lifting onto her tip toes kissing Quinn's cheek in an oddly and slightly nerve wrecking close way.

Quinn was painfully aware of the place that Rachel's lips had just touched as it scorched, her skin flaring and buzzing by the closeness of Rachel. The brunette pulled back slowly, her eyes swimming in between Quinn's.

The blonde cleared her throat taking a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn turned around quickly walking away with her hands buried deep into her front pockets, her face blazing read.

The next week both Quinn and Rachel stepped lightly round each other. Nick took notice but didn't say anything. Their project was slowly coming to a close as the finished up placing supports up, and the railing that was boarding the outside of the deck.

Quinn pursed her lips, a tight knot forming in her throat. There would be no reason to stay, she had made it clear to everyone that she missed the country, her home. But her body ached and not because of the back breaking work.

She wasn't prepared to leave Rachel again.

She knew this time she would see her again, there wouldn't be a way around that. But something felt different it felt empty, that something should have happened, was meant to happened.

Maybe that was true, but maybe Quinn was also supposed to make that happen. Every time these thoughts started to creep up in her mind, her memory of Rachel's words would flash back like white heat _"But trust me, you are no longer that person, and will never be that person."_

Quinn just needed to finish up this staining job, say her goodbyes and leave.

"I'll miss you believe it or not," Quinn said to Nick.

He smirked shrugging his shoulders, "yeah why wouldn't you."

"Oh god, you are a Lopez." She brought him in for a quick tight hug.

"I'll miss you too though," he smiled, "Don't be such a hermit and come out everyone once and awhile."

"Yeah okay,"

After a last goodbye, Nick picked up his tool box and headed to his car. Quinn sighed, pulling the furniture that Kitty had bought onto the wood surface. She looked over her work smiling softly. She hadn't lost it.

She didn't hear Rachel come up from behind, not until she heard a small cough did she turn around. "Rachel!"

"It's beautiful," Rachel stated looked past Quinn.

"So you like it,"

"I love it."

Quinn cleared her throat nodding, "good."

Quinn's skin itched at the silence that lingered in the air. She cautiously turned her head, looking back at Rachel as her eyes seemed somewhere entirely different.

Rachel stepped up to Quinn's side, "I talked to Noah."

"What?"

"Kitty called him as one reference for you," She explained, "But I wanted to talk to him as well."

"Okay?"

"He said it would take you to build a deck like this in half a month to maybe a month."

Quinn gulped. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand trying to seem oblivious to where Rachel was going.

"You've been here for two and a half."

"There were delays…" she tried to explain, her voice faltering.

"Why did you stay?" Quinn turned to see Rachel, looking up at her softly, "why."

"Rachel," Quinn whispered.

The city girl stepped forward towards her country girl.

"You were always it," Rachel spoke softly, "but I need to know Quinn, I need to know that I am yours."

"You left…"

"I never was able to get over you Quinn, I thought I could for a while. I only distracted myself, the moment I saw you at that party everything rushed back like a bulldozer, I can't be without you." Rachel said with a softness, and vulnerability. "-And if you only want that to be as friend, I-I think I can manage that, it will be hard, because every time I look at you Quinn I fall back in love again and again but if that's what it will take I will."

Rachel took in a deep breath, her speech barely interrupted by her taking a breath.

Quinn shook her head looking down at the smaller girl, taking a step closer. The air around them seeming to crack and snap with anticipation.

She took in a shaky breath her hand relaxing, "I need you to be mine. Because I have always known you were it for me."

Rachel sighed her shoulders relaxing, Quinn lifted her hand brushing away Rachel's hair, "I knew the moment you showed up in those silly yoga pants, I knew when you got up on that horse and looked like you were just about to jump out of your skin. You are one of the most interesting humans to date, how could I not fall in love with you instantly."

Rachel crashed forward, taking Quinn's face in between her hands, her lips connecting with Quinn's. In a moment, Quinn's entire world was blown up, every light surging into focus behind her closed eyelids.

Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's waste lifting her up. She hugged her tightly, bringing the bodies impossibly closer. She set Rachel back down, bending over to allow Rachel to set both feet flat onto her deck.

Their lips moved in different ways then they had before, but yet it felt familiar.

Years had gone by, the last time they kissed they were girls. They were women now. With every curve and motion that was evident. Quinn dragged her hand up Rachel's back her fingers curling up to her neck until she was able to twist her fingers into Rachel's hair.

She never thought she would feel her again like this. All the years seemed to play back for Quinn, all those years in rewind till the blazing image of Rachel came back into view.

Rachel couldn't believe what she had gone without. How did she lie to herself and forget what this could feel like. She moaned into Quinn as she pushed forward, trying to get closer. The moment she had seen the blonde she knew she was done. She fell back into her grandmother's porch, when Quinn was a young charming teenager.

Love like that wasn't supposed to stay with someone. You were supposed to get past it. And for both of them they did.

They thought.

They had both just pushed away how they had felt, not trusting themselves. But now they had no other option then confront it head on.

Rachel moved her hand down Quinn's back till it was cupping the others woman's ass, giving it a tight squeeze. Quinn moaned opening her mouth, allowing Rachel to take charge, pushing the blonde back till she hit the railing with a _thunk_.

It's a good thing Quinn built this deck well.

Quinn couldn't help but get hopelessly more turned on at Rachel's dominance. Rachel massaged the woman back side in her hands, growling as Quinn bit onto her lower lip. The kiss was becoming needy, they both needed what they were never able to have before.

Quinn cupped Rachel cheek tilting her face so she could gain more control grinding herself down onto Rachel which caused the shorter woman to whimper. There was no time for modesty now, Quinn wanted Rachel to know just how much she was turned on, how much she wanted her.

She began to grind down with a rhythmic thrust in her hips. Rachel losing her grip on the blonde, too focused on the feeling of Quinn's hot body coursing down on her. Quinn took this momentarily distraction to bend over, looping her hands under the girl's thighs and picking her up with a loud squeak from the woman.

Rachel tightened her legs behind Quinn, as the stronger woman walked them over to the deck furniture.

Maybe the first time should have been with candles and soft music, maybe it would have been. But right now this was enough for both, it was more than enough.

Quinn bent over letting Rachel fall onto the white sofa softly, their lips splitting apart. Rachel leapt forward as Quinn crawled on top of her, lining kisses down the other woman's throat. She could feel every shaky breath Quinn took and the small whimper she let out after Rachel bit down gently on her pulse point. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as Rachel dragged her tongue up to her ear nibbling on it gently.

Quinn's arms strained on either side of Rachel's head trying to keep her weight off her. It wasn't until Rachel bent her knee in between Quinn's legs that she let out a defeated sigh and let her full weight on the smaller woman. Rachel could feel the heat of Quinn even through her baggy jean shorts and let out a groan as Quinn grinned down onto her knee as she let out a shaky breath.

Quinn could hardly breath, it seemed that Rachel was touching everywhere all at once. It never had felt like this. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sex before, she loved it.

But this.

This was more then she had felt before.

Rachel reconnected their lips. Her hands grabbing Quinn's ass and controlling her movements. She was no longer the innocent teenage girl, she knew what she wanted. And she wanted Quinn, desperately.

She had wanted her ever since she walked up to her on her grandmother's front porch. Then again when she was stuck building her own porch, a porch -she noted- that looked fantastic.

Rachel's mind stopped short as Quinn's hand trailed up her body until she had one of her breast through her shirt in the palm of her hand. Rachel groaned into Quinn's lips biting down onto the blonde's bottom one lightly. Rachel clawed at the back of Quinn's navy shirt, the country girl took. straightening her back over Rachel for a moment to pull her shirt up and over her head, her hair following the movement and sticking up.

Rachel took a silent moment to gaze up on Quinn in amazement. Did this always happen? When you were with the right person did it make all the other times seem so wrong? Quinn paused on her decent, noticing the far off look in Rachel's eyes.

"What?"

"Huh?" Rachel delayed.

Quinn chuckled, ducking down to press her lips along the brunettes neck, "how can you be so hot and then turn around and be a cute lost puppy."

"I'm not lost," Rachel sighed, arching her neck to allow Quinn more room. "I have been found."

"What's the reward?"

"-Reward?"

"I found a lost puppy, there must be a reward," Quinn quirked.

"I'm trying to give you it, if you would shut up."

"Did Rachel Berry just tell me to shut up?"

"Yep, and Rachel Berry is about fed up with you Quinn Fabray." Rachel grunted, pushing Quinn away with much effort until she was able to flip them over, with as much grace as she could muster performing such a difficult task.

She was small, okay

It was difficult.

Quinn gasped, laughing at Rachel's short temper.

She _was_ laughing.

She stopped right about the same time as Rachel ducked down her face coming inches from her chest. The brunette trailed her finger along the black simple bra pressing soft kissed along the exposed flesh before tugging the cup away and taking a nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it in a quick circle.

She was going for the surprised factor.

It worked

Quinn arched up off the sofa her hand flying up to the back of Rachel's head. The brunette went to work on switching for either side, one hand messaging the opposite breast as her mouth worked on the one. Her other hand played along Quinn's waist band, her finger dipping down tickling Quinn's now sensitive skin.

"Rachel," Quinn gasped, pushing her hips up into Rachel.

The smaller women grasped Quinn's waist band tugging on it stopping Quinn's movements. The blonde let out an irritated groan as she tried to move her hips to little success. That was until Rachel pushed her hand under the band reaching Quinn's soaking wet underwear, moaning into Quinn's skin at the wetness the could feel.

The jeans pinched her wrist a bit, and the angel was a bit awkward, But Rachel could care less.

Quinn was all hers.

The blonde pushed her head backwards into the sofa her breath coming out raggedly.

"Jesus," Rachel mumbled, around a nipple her lips now kissing down Quinn's flamed skin.

Quinn's mind was running on a one way street, not many thoughts were circulating except Rachel. She lifted her head to momentarily to watch Rachel's decent before that was too much, her head thudding back. She took the time as Rachel nibbled at her hip to push away her hair that had curtained itself in front of her eyes.

Wasn't she supposed to be doing this to Rachel?

She was a bit more experienced in having sex with women then Rachel was.

Oh god, but how could she fight with Rachel when she moved her tongue like that. For someone who hasn't gone further than second base with a woman Rachel sure seemed like a prophet.

She was a Sapphic prophet.

Rachel smirked as Quinn let out a breathy plead, un-zipping her jean shorts down before pulling them down her long pale legs. Rachel pressed two soft kisses on either of Quinn's thighs, as they shook with anticipation.

She sighed rubbing her hands up and over Quinn, looking up and liking her lips. Rachel had never been this excited to go down on a guy before. She could barely hold herself back from devouring Quinn at that moment. And by the looks of Quinn, she wouldn't mind if she did.

Rachel hooked her fingers in Quinn underwear, pulling them down slowly as she nestled herself in between Quinn's legs, her own legs dangling over the edge of the end of the sofa. After the last piece of article was removed Rachel gaped.

Holly-

Fuck.

Rachel kissed the inside of Quinn's thigh loudly, her eyes never leaving the end target. One of Quinn's hand slapped the arm of the sofa her fingers holding tightly her knuckles turning white.

Rachel licked her lips one last time before taking her first taste of her country girl. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut (Quinn's shot open) moaning into Quinn's wetness, her nose pressing down onto Quinn's clit as her tongue worked along her folds.

Quinn used her free hand to find Rachel her fingers threading through her hair, as if she was fearful that the girl would get up and walk away at any moment. She tried to remember to breathe in and out, but that was a little hard when Rachel Berry was going to town on her.

Rachel brought her tongue up to Quinn's hardened clit, pressing down on it quickly before playing with it back and forth. The blonde cried out as Rachel sucked it for a moment returned to the tight circles.

Quinn gasped, her stomach tightening as she lifted off the sofa after a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. At this point she was barley aware of all the different sounds and words that were spilling out of her mouth.

Rachel heard every last one.

Each time Quinn would curse or moan out Rachel's name, the brunette responded with a deep breath tightening her grip on Quinn's thighs slightly.

"R-Rachel" Quinn chocked out, a small bead of sweat rolling down her forehead, the dying sun imprinting that last of its heat on her.

Rachel sucked Quinn, bringing up her right hand until she was able to run her finger up and down Quinn's wetness right under her tongue.

The blonde couldn't choose between having her eyes wide open or closed. Every time she looked down and saw Rachel's head in-between her own thighs it would push her back causing her to slam them back shut with a groan.

Rachel pushed a finger into Quinn, the blonde ringing out a line of profanities. She moved her finger in and out in short thrust her mouth moving along with it. Quinn was close, sort of embarrassing close. Actually she had been embarrassing close ever since Rachel kissed her.

Her other hand came down to Rachel's head holding on firmly as an anchor for herself as her body climbed higher and higher. Rachel groaned into Quinn her finger twisting up into her.

The last fraying string had snapped.

Quinn arched her back letting out a straggled cry, not really caring of any other staff in the house that might hear. Her breath came out raggedly, her heart beating out of her skin, her entire face and chest flushed.

She collapsed after a few unbearable moments of pure bliss.

Rachel took her time pulling her fingers out and dragging her tongue down Quinn, swirling it around Quinn's heat which earned another jolt from the blonde. Rachel smiled into Quinn kissing down until she reached her inner thigh again, giving it a small kiss before looking up.

Quinn's eyes were closed as she gasped for air trying to regain control of her lungs.

That was so hot.

And Rachel wasn't even close to being done.

They had time to make up for,

Time lost,

Time that could have been spent like this.

Rachel felt overwhelmed at the lost and brought her body back up to Quinn's level kissing the girl on the neck before reaching her lips. Quinn pulled her in with her hand hooked behind Rachel's neck, whimpering as she tasted herself on Rachel's lips.

"I don't think I can stop," Rachel groaned into Quinn's lips, "I want to keep loving you, I want to see you cum over and over again."

Quinn moaned pushing the long brunette hair out of Rachel's eyes. She suddenly realized Rachel unfortunate state of dress.

"Clothes." Quinn grunted

Rachel nodded siting up to rip her shirt from her body which landed on the deck, her bra was closely followed. Quinn began to unzip Rachel's trousers pushing them down as far as she could in this position gaping at the bright pink underwear. Rachel began trying to take her pants off but the position was not giving her much room to be graceful.

Quinn sensed Rachel's struggles and began to try to help her.

Both let out a shriek as Rachel's weight started to fall from the sofa. Quinn followed, Rachel's hand hooking at Quinn's arm dragging her down along her. They hit the floor roughly, Rachel squeaking as Quinn 'oofed' on top of her.

When Quinn finally looked at Rachel with one leg of her pants off her hair tussled and her eyes wide at the sudden events. She laughed throwing her head back, Rachel pouted looking up as Quinn smiled down at her.

"It's not funny."

"It is."

"it's not," Rachel growled.

Quinn shook her head bending over and kissing Rachel on the cheek. "shh,"

Rachel softened the moment those amazing lips touched her skin, her sore back forgotten for the moment.

"-and to answer you," Quinn said, trailing her tongue down Rachel's neck. "We aren't stopping."

Quinn's hand came up pinching Rachel's harden nipple in-between her fingers. "We are never stopping," she growled predatorily.

Rachel groaned allowing her body to Quinn.

They had tonight.

They would have nights,

Mornings

Days

Evenings

They would have them for as long as they wanted.

And they both wanted them forever.


End file.
